La fusión perfecta ¿o!
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: [AU/BeforeHistory2] En el futuro, misteriosos asesinos mataron a la mayoría de los DexHolders, pero el hijo de uno de ellos viaja al pasado para detener la amenaza, sin embargo, el jugar con la línea temporal creara al autentico peligro del multiverso. Este fic participó en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.
1. Capitulo 1: Problemas Intergalacticos

_**Hola queridos lectores, feliz año nuevo nwn, les traigo un nuevo proyecto para iniciar el año, espero les agrade.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes canon de Pokespe no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al buen hombre Satoshi Tajiri.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Posibles OoC y AU aunque no se si entra dentro de la categoría o no.**_

 _ **Posible muerte de algunos personajes y algunos golpes para otros.**_

* * *

 **La fusión perfecta.**

 **Capítulo 1: Un problema intergaláctico.**

Los bosques de la región de Johto son muy tranquilos. Se respira un aire limpio, el agua de sus ríos es cristalina, y el cantar de los pokémon pájaro hacía de música de fondo para aquellos lindos parajes.

Sin embargo, un pequeño grupo de exploradores que se encontraban en uno de los bosques aledaños a pueblo Primavera se habían encontrado con algo que nadie se había esperado.

—Ranger alfa a base, encontramos lo que estábamos buscando —menciono uno de los hombres con traje naranja a su base por medio de un teléfono.

—Base a Ranger alfa, ¿cuál es el estado del pokémon? —se escuchó por el parlante.

El Ranger simplemente toco el cuello de aquel bello pokémon azul para sentir sus pulsaciones.

—Muerto, confirmo, el pokémon Suicune está muerto…

[...]

Los reportes de los últimos días eran preocupantes. Últimamente, varios pokémon de todas las regiones empezaban a morir inexplicablemente, los pokémon peces flotaban sin vida en medio de los ríos y mares, los pokémon pájaro caían del cielo, impactando en edificios de ciudades importantes, incluso los pokémon artificiales morían. Los investigadores pensaron que se trataba de una enfermedad, pero las autopsias no mostraban absolutamente nada relacionado con una infeccion, parecían como si algo les quitara toda su energía vital.

El problema aumento cuando se reportaron casos de entrenadores que decían que sus pokémon morían en medio de combates, algunos sin recibir daño alguno, todo era un caos, aunque lo peor estaba por venir.

[...]

—Mi padre siempre dice que la primera regla de la pesca es tener mucha paciencia —pronuncio un chico rubio quien lleva en sus manos una caña de pescar junto a sus dos amigos en un yate de súper lujo.

—Pero Pearl, ya llevamos tres horas y no hemos pescado nada, además de tener hambre —su amigo varón respondió, hambriento.

—Dia, quiero decir Diamond, tu siempre tienes hambre. Tenemos que esperar a la presa perfecta —dijo Pearl, confiado.

—Diamond, en la parte de abajo del yate hay comida, pues tomar la que necesites —una voz fina sonó.

—¡Enserio!, gracias señorita —menciono Diamond emocionado mientras corría hacia el refrigerador, dejando su caña en el suelo.

—¡No te acabes toda la comida Diamond! —Pearl grito.

—No te preocupes, hay suficiente comida para los tres, en especial para Diamond—dijo Platinum a su compañero.

Los tres habían salido a pescar al mar del sur de Sinnoh, pues Platinum quería aprender a pescar y Pearl era un buen pescador gracias a las lecciones de su padre, además de que Diamond tenía pensado un excelente platillo usando la presa que Pearl consiguiera.

Desafortunadamente, la pesca no era exitosa, los pokémon de agua huían a lo más profundo por alguna extraña razón.

Diamond volvió como bastante comida, tanto para el como para sus amigos, sin embargo, el momento se vio interrumpido cuando la caña de Pearl empezó a vibrar, algo había picado.

—Algo pico —rápidamente Pearl se levantó ante la mirada emocionante de sus dos compañeros—, así es como se pesca, primero tratas de acercarlo, para después soltarlo un poco y seguir así hasta que se canse.

—¡Pearl tu puedes! —Diamond gritó emocionado.

Pearl hizo exactamente lo que dijo, apretó la caña y después la soltó un poco para cansarlo

—Es uno grande —exclamó confiado Pearl

El peso de la presa parecía inmenso y su resistencia aún más, su fuerza tenia a Pearl al filo del yate, justo para caer, por lo que sus amigos fueron a jalarlo hacia en yate, hasta que, en un último empujón el pokémon cedió.

—¡Eres mío! —Pearl gritó, mientras dio un último jalón con todas sus fuerzas.

El pokémon salió del agua, revelando a un pez no tan común. Era un Latíos, quien cayo sin fuerzas al yate.

—Es… Un latíos —menciono impactado Diamond.

—Pe—Pero, ¿cómo llego aquí? —dijo Pearl confundido.

Platinum fue a ver al pokémon, tomo su cuello y noto como sus pulsaciones eran muy débiles, mientras que el pokémon apenas podía abrir los ojos.

—Esto está mal, este pokémon está muriendo, tenemos que llevarlo a tierra firme —mencionó la chica preocupada.

—El siguiente centro pokémon esta kilómetros de aquí, no llegaremos a tiempo —el rubio contesto.

—Debemos hacer algo —dijo Platinum hasta que recordó algo—. Esperen, tengo una poción máxima abajo.

La chica corrió hasta la parte baja del yate y tomo de un cajón la poción. Volvió arriba y se la dio al pokémon, pero no tuvo ningún efecto, el pokémon seguía muriendo.

—Esto no tiene sentido, se supone que las pociones máximas son perfectas para estos pokémon, ¡porque no se cura!

El pokémon simplemente cerró los ojos, ya había muerto. Sin embargo, Diamond les dijo a sus amigos que vieran afuera.

Había un auténtico cementerio, varios pokémon acuáticos así como algunos Latíos y Latías flotaban en el mar, mientras algunos otros caían en picada al mar, muertos y aparentemente, agotados.

[...]

Esto ya era un problema demasiado preocupante, los pokémon legendarios; cuidadores de la naturaleza empezaban a morir poco a poco. El caso del mar de Sinnoh fue uno de los más desastrosos, aunque ya se habían comunicado casos peores en Hoenn y Unova.

Se dio alerta roja, y los más grandes científicos, médicos, investigadores y demás se dieron cita en la región de Kanto, se debía establecer el porqué de todo esto.

—Me alegra que todos ustedes estén aquí —comentó en medio de una gran sala de conferencias el profesor Oak—. Estamos aquí para discutir el porqué de la oleada de muertes de muchos pokémon alrededor del mundo.

Todos empezaron a debatir sobre él porque estaba pasando todo esto, la mayoría decía que era una pandemia, pero la idea se descartó rápidamente, una minoría expresaba que tal vez era una especie de renovación de la vida pokémon, pero no se contaba con el registro suficiente para comprobarlo que esto se trataba de alguna especie de ciclo.

Casi todo el mundo se había dado por vencido, hasta que un joven investigador dio en el clavo.

—¿Y si el problema no está en el sistema solar?

Todos los presentes se vieron escépticos, incluso el mismo Oak.

—Explícate muchacho —menciono Oak

—Hace 3 semanas, encontré algo muy interesante en la constelación de Krabby, ¿me permite?

Oak acepto y el chico fue al centro, saco su computadora, la conecto al cañón y mostro dicha constelación.

—Verán, en el centro de la constelación, esta este extraño punto rojo —acerco la imagen al punto rojo—. Es el planeta Kepler-275B, fue descubierto hace diez años y ahora emana una esa especie de luz súper potente. Apareció justo cuando los pokémon empezaron a morir, lo más seguro es que ese planeta tenga alguna relación.

La idea parecía loca, pero era la única explicación, el problema era que ahora debía establecerse que hace esa cosa, porque está ahí, y como detenerla.

Pasaron dos días después de esto, los científicos investigaron la luz, y se dieron cuenta que era una especie de "mini-estrella" en el planeta. Se detectó que esa cosa era simplemente un cuerpo que ejercía energía de fusión, pero no entendían por qué esto afectaba a los pokémon. Sin embargo, Zapdos y Moltres había muerto y la región de Kanto sufrió de un invierno perpetuo, por lo que muchos migraron a la región de Johto.

No importaban más preguntas, esto tenía que parar ya, puesto que si esto afectaba a pokémon más importantes como Heatran, Kyogre o Groudon, la tierra y la vida en ella estarían en peligro mortal.

Todos los científicos y astrónomos pusieron en marcha la operación "Apagar el Reactor", enviarían una nave al planeta con seis tripulantes capaces de destruir ese reactor. El problema era que el planeta se encontraba a tres años luz de distancia y la nave más potente hasta esa fecha solo se podía viajar apenas al uno por ciento de la velocidad de la luz, tardarían mucho en llegar, si es que llegaban.

Sin embargo, Devon S.A entro al lugar, creando una nave llamaba "Sin Límites" una nave que utilizaba como combustible, la energía de la Mega-evolución, solo se tenía que hacer Mega-evolucionar a dos pokémon cada seis horas dentro de una cámara especial y el viaje tardaría apenas dos meses.

El concepto era bastante simple, sería una nave espacial común y corriente, pero en su interior contendría una pequeña cámara de ochenta y un metros cuadrados que funcionaría como receptor de energía. La cámara estaba plagada de pequeños receptores que absorbían energía, esta energía las hacia vibrar y cargaba una baterías que daban energía a la nave y la impulsaba a velocidades increíbles.

Tenía cinco fases; la primera fase era la de despeje, que funcionaria con combustible fósil. En la segunda fase, se desprendía la una parte de la nave con el combustible fósil y se posicionaba en el ángulo exacto para llegar al planeta. En la tercera fase, la nave era impulsada por la mega-evolución, y cuando saliera del cinturón de Kuiper, se desplegarían las demás partes de la nave.

Para la comodidad de los pasajeros, en la cuarta fase, cuando se aproximen al planeta las baterías dejaran de funcionar, por lo que la velocidad mermara. Las partes cómodas de la nave volverán a retraerse y un combustible extra hará que la nave entre al planeta y aterrice en el punto más cercano de la nave, aterrizando en un ángulo de 90 grados para volver a despejar. La quinta fase, la última dotación de combustible se usara para salir del planeta, donde la nave volverá a usar la mega-evolución para ir a la Tierra, donde será recibida por la estación espacial internacional, quien los reabastecerán de combustible y reingresaran a la tierra.

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba una pregunta: ¿Quiénes serían los tripulantes?

Dado a que se necesitaba el poder de la mega-evolución y que los tripulantes tienen que ser personas experimentadas, el profesor Oak, en conjunto con el profesor Abedul, decidieron entrenar a los seis Holders que manejaban la mega-evolución para esta misión.

[...]

Afueras del Centro Espacial de Hoenn.

—Chicos, ustedes seis están aquí para una importante misión —el profesor Oak se dirigió a los seis Holders que estaban frente a él.

—¿Y cuál se supone que es esa misión? —pregunto el chico que responde al nombre de Red.

—Cierto, solo nos dijeron que viniéramos aquí sin darnos una explicación —dijo otro chico llamado Ruby

—Bueno, debido a que ya sabemos que es lo que mata a los pokémon, los enviaremos a ustedes a tres años luz de la Tierra a un planeta llamado Kepler-275B, donde aterrizaran y apagaran el extraño reactor que afecta a la tierra.

Los seis chicos se quedaron algo sorprendidos, hasta que el nieto del profesor hablo.

—Abuelo, ¿nos enviara a nosotros seis a un planeta desconocido?

—Así es Green, ustedes seis cuentan con las actitudes necesarias para lograrlo —respondió Oak—. Dominan la megaevolucion y tienen la experiencia necesaria.

—¡Genial, iremos al especio a salvar al planeta Tierra! —gritó la chica salvaje, Sapphire.

—Pero profesor, es planeta está muy lejos, tardaríamos años en llegar — replico un pequeño joven llamado Emerald.

—No es problema, tendremos una nave que los llevara en menos de dos meses al planeta.

—¿Y qué hay de Yvonne y Xavier? —preguntó Green.

—Los tuvimos en cuenta, sin embargo, ustedes seis han pasado por más cosas que aquellos dos.

Todos se miraron escépticos ante la propuesta de ir a otro planeta. Era algo demasiado arriesgado el ir a un planeta desconocido para tratar de apagar un "reactor". Tal vez en aquel planeta habría algo más que podría matarlos a todos. En medio de toda su duda, la chica más linda del grupo hablo.

—Vamos chicos es una oportunidad única en nuestras vidas. Salir de este planeta, ver las maravillas del espacio y ser los primeros en pisar otro planeta y salvar a los pokémon —menciono alegre Blue.

Todos al final cedieron, a lo que el profesor los metió dentro de las instalaciones del centro espacial de Algaria. Blue tenía esa capacidad de hacer que los demás cedieran.

Tendría un entrenamiento de un mes para poder soportar las fuerzas G y otras cosas que sufrirían al estar en gravedad cero, además de que se les darían clases básicas de mecánica, química, física de partículas y medicina.

El plan era simple; llegar al planeta, encontrar la fuente de la fusión y congelarla con nitrógeno líquido, debido a que la fusión solo funciona estando a altas temperaturas y con nitrógeno líquido esta se pararía en seco, por lo que la amenaza estaría resuelta, solo tenían que lanzar el nitrógeno líquido y listo.

Pasando el mes, los Holders estaban listos para despegar; llevaban provisiones para seis meses, dos mil litros de nitrógeno líquido, seis kits de herramientas como palas, picos, martillos, clavos, entre otros. Además de llevar un pequeño arsenal militar, en caso de que se encontraran con alguna amenaza no deseada y un kit medico estacional

La nave era igual a cualquier nave espacial, también tenía algunos lugares de esparcimiento, un pequeño gimnasio, una cocina, un pequeño salón de juegos, y un dormitorio, además de que en toda la nave había altavoces para avisar que se debía restablecer los suministros de energía.

Los Holders ya se habían despedido de todos sus seres queridos, quienes apreciaban como ellos partirían a lo desconocido.

Tanto líderes de gimnasio, como altos mandos, familiares, y hasta los demás Holders de Johto, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos veía como sus compañeros y amigos se embarcaban en una misión muy heroica.

Algunos estaban preocupados por la misión, otros alegres de que podrían salvar a los pokémon, y algunos cuantos envidiosos, haciendo bromas de extraterrestres agresivos y cosas así.

Paralelamente, en la sala de control, todos los científicos y profesores de todo el mundo monitoreaban la nave y esperaban que todo marchara correctamente

—Muy bien, está todo listo —dijo un científico que monitoreaba un radar— capitán Red, ¿están listos?

—Estamos listos —mencionó Red con un traje espacial muy ajustado al cuerpo.

—Nunca entendí porque Red tiene que ser el capitán —dijo Green algo molesto.

—Digamos que sería un mejor líder —le respondió Blue jugando.

Green solo hizo un gesto, mientras que Red tomo una palanca en el centro de comando.

—Muy bien, comienza la cuenta regresiva… diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

El cohete despejo, desde afuera se veía como los motores lanzaban fuego, algunas varillas se desprendían y empezaba a elevarse. Todos los espectadores quedaron sorprendidos, algunos lloraron, otros gritaron y otros solo veían en silencio. En apenas seis minutos atravesaron la atmosfera, llegando al espacio exterior, donde la segunda fase se puso en marcha, una parte de la nave se tiro y la nave se puso en el ángulo exacto.

—Ya están en el espacio, favor de utilizar la mega-evolución, recuerden que deben mega-evolucionar a dos de sus pokémon cada seis horas para que funcione — menciono el científico.

—De acuerdo —respondió Red—. Bien chicos, ¿Quién empieza primero?

—Yo empezare, quiero ver cómo le afecta a Zuzu la ausencia de gravedad —Ruby se levantó de su asiento, empezando a flotar y dirigiéndose a la cámara.

—Espera Ruby — menciono Sapphire, mientras también salía de su asiento — antes quiero ver algo.

Sapphire se fue a una de las ventanas, apreciando a la Tierra, ese hermoso planeta donde ella nació, donde creció. Se podía ver todo Hoenn, nunca creyó que podría ver este hermoso planeta desde su posición.

Los demás la siguieron para poder ver a la Tierra, se veía hermosa de hecho, la Luna empezaba a salir por detrás de ella.

—Ahí la tenemos chicos, la Tierra, nuestro hogar, nuestra madre, ese lugar donde está la historia de los pokémon y la de nuestra propia especie, es ahora de debemos defenderla, somos los indicados para salvar a todas sus formas de vida… ¿Están listos? —dijo Sapphire inspiraba.

—¡SI! todos gritaron, mientras el profesor Oak hablaba por una pantalla en la nave, por lo que todos volvieron a sus lugares, menos Ruby.

—Bueno chicos, les habla Oak, quiero que sepan que cuando inicien con la mega-evolución, saldrán a una velocidad tan alta que la comunicación se cortara, y no volverá hasta que lleguen al planeta, muchas suerte y cuídense, son la esperanza de los pokémon, de los humanos y... del planeta entero.

—¡Adiós profesor! —mencionaron todos, mientras que Ruby entro a la cámara y empezó el ritual.

—Muy bien, sal Zuzu —dijo Ruby sacando a su pokémon.

El pokémon estaba muy bien a decir verdad, era algo extraño que los iniciales de todos los Holders estuvieran en tan perfectas condiciones, algo que los investigadores no tomaron en cuenta, extrañamente.

—Zuzu… ¡MEGA-EVOLUCIONA! —Ruby toco su piedra activadora que estaba encima de su traje, a lo que esta empezó a sacar rayos que conectaron con el pokémon y su mega piedra, la habitación empezó a cambiar a un color azul, hasta que una esfera apareció alrededor del pokémon y este mega-evoluciono en un poderoso Mega—Swampert, lo que despidió una luz que fue absorbida por las paredes poniéndose rojas, entonces Ruby se sentó de golpe, igual que su pokémon. La barra de energía de la nave se llenó y la nave salió a toda velocidad por el espacio.

Después de pasar por el cinturón de asteroides de Marte y Júpiter en menos de dos minutos, el efecto de la gravedad se dejó de sentir en la nave, por lo que todos pudieron salir de su asiento de manera normal, aunque igual no importaba puesto que en quince minutos atravesarían el cinturón de Kuiper, y las demás áreas se desplegarían hasta ese momento.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, se pudo observar el radar y se dieron cuenta que la nave había pasado por ese cinturón de asteroides rápidamente.

—¡Lo han logrado!— grito el científico a cargo, por lo cual todo el mundo salto alegre, gritaron y aplaudieron, era un ambiente jovial.

Afuera todos los demás estaban alegres, cuando el profesor Oak menciono que habían logrado salir exitosamente del cinturón de asteroides de Marte y Júpiter.

—Sabía que lo lograrían —menciono Pearl.

—Espero que este bien Red y los demás, el espacio es muy frio y duro —menciono la pequeña rubia Yellow.

—Tranquila, lo único peligroso son los extraterrestres come carne —dijo Gold queriendo asustarla, a lo que Crystal respondió golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—¡Deja de asustarla, tarado! —grito Crystal enojada.

Todos rieron un poco, mientras Black de acerco a Yellow.

—No le hagas caso, es poco probable que haya vida en ese planeta —le dijo Black a Yellow con una voz alentadora.

—Exacto, además, si la hubiera ya hubieran muerto por la pequeña estrella —agregó Platinum.

—Eso espero…—finalizo Yellow un poco más calmada, se notaba que estaba preocupada por el bienestar de los chicos, más por el de Red.

—¡Oigan chicos!, ¿Qu-Que es eso? —menciono Yvonne cuando vio algo en el cielo, acercándose a gran velocidad.

En el cielo se pudo observar un curioso objeto que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Aterrizando en medio de la pista del centro espacial, todo el mundo fue corriendo a saber qué pasaba. Al llegar, vieron una gran nave que parecía de 10 metros de largo, parecía un avión caza de color negro, con una ventana de frente de color negro, que portaba en un ala una gran B como logo.

La ventana se abrió y el tripulante salió, era un chico de apenas 16 años de cabello negro corto. Todo el mundo lo vio impresionado, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

—Busco al profesor Oak, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está? —habló con tono serio, mientras miraba a todos con sus ojos azules.

Todo el mundo desconocía el origen del sujeto, se veían mutuamente hasta que Oak, salió.

—Soy yo, chico —salió el profesor de entre la multitud—. Dime, ¿que necesitas?

—Necesito hablar en privado con usted, de algo muy importante…

—Y por qué no podemos saberlo nosotros —menciono Gold, cuando el sujeto lo volteo a ver y se asustó.

—Vera, la situación actual es muy delicada y lo que le quiero decir requiere la más grande discreción. —respondió el tipo.

—Está bien —dijo Oak—. ¡Escuchen, necesito que todo el mundo se retire para poder hablar con este chico!

Todos se fueron indignados e intrigados, ambos se quedaron solos en medio de la pista.

—Antes de empezar con lo que me quieras decir, dime, ¿quién eres y cómo te llamas? —menciono Oak intrigado.

—Muy bien, quiero que sepa que esto podría colapsar todos sus conocimientos actuales sobre el espacio—tiempo y que podría rasgar en lo absurdo, pero quiero que se lo tome con la mayor seriedad y discreción.

—Vamos muchacho, eh visto cosas muy raras en mi vida, nada podría parecerme raro ahora.

—Muy bien… mi nombre es Titanium.

—Eso es todo, conozco a chicos llamados Red, Blue, Silver, incluso Diamond, Platinum y Pearl.

—Eso es, soy Titanium, soy hijo de la heredera Platina Berlitz y Diamond…


	2. Capitulo 2: Un futuro poco alentador

Capitulo II: Un futuro poco alentador

—¿Eres el hijo de Platinum y Diamond? —el profesor gritó sorprendido por la revelación del chico.

—¡Guarde silencio por favor! —le ordeno el chico.

Era algo muy extraño, ¿cómo rayos ese extraño sujeto podía ser hijo de Platinum y Diamond? ellos ni siquiera eran pareja.

—Perdón, pero es que lo que me estas contando no tiene sentido, esos dos ni siquiera son novios.

—Esa es la cuestión, vera, yo no soy de esta época, vengo de 17 años en el futuro —el chico se acercó a su vehículo, abriendo un pequeño compartimento y dejando ver siete hojas verdes dentro de una esfera de cristal.

—Eso es todavía peor, ¿cómo piensas que crea que eres del futuro? –pregunto Oak escéptico.

—Esta esfera contiene las últimas siete hojas del pokémon Celebi, gracias al trabajo en conjunto de Crystal y mi madre, puedo usar estas hojas como combustible para viajar en el tiempo, sin embargo cada vez que viajo en el tiempo, una de las hojas desaparece –dijo mientras le muestra la esfera.

—Déjame ver –Oak tomo la esfera y al analizar las hojas se percató de que efectivamente eran de Celebi–. Si son las hojas de Celebi, creo que debo creerte.

—Mire, el motivo de mi visita no es por vagancia, hay un problema grave y eso me obligo a venir a esta época, ignorando los posibles problemas de la continuidad de la historia –Titanium tomo la esfera.

—¿Cuáles son los problemas? –preguntó el profesor.

—En este tiempo, debido a la detección de la estrella del planeta Kepler-275B, se envió un equipo de seis personas para desactivar la estrella, sin embargo después de 4 meses ellos volvieron, pero no desactivaron nada, volvieron convertidos en máquinas de mata.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Oak expectante.

—Los seis Holders que enviaron obtuvieron una especie de virus o patógeno que les otorgo habilidades monstruosas, superando a cualquier pokémon no legendario. Destruyeron este centro espacial y volaron para destruir las demás regiones, cada uno de ellos destruyo y mato a todos los habitantes de las seis regiones, el ejército trato de hacerle frente, pero murieron en el intento, al igual que los pocos holders que quedaban… el único holder que sobrevivió fue Pearl, quien me cuido y construyo este vehiculo en el que tanto trabajo Crystal y mi madre.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…

—No veo porque debería hacerlo, todo lo que le estoy contando es cierto, todo nuestro mundo quedara hecho polvo, a menos que detenga el cohete que lleva a los chicos –interrumpió Titanium, sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro.

—Hay un problema con es, el cohete acaba de despejar hace 5 minutos.

—¡No puede ser! –Gritó Titanium, cayendo al suelo y golpeándolo—. ¡Maldita sea, llegue muy tarde, jamás pensé que con solo venir aquí el futuro cambiaria, vine a la hora exacta en que me dijo Pearl!

—¿Acaso no tienes un plan B? –preguntó Oak asustado.

Titanium pensó un momento, para después recordar algo muy importante.

—Sí, creo que tengo un as bajo la manga –Titanium se levantó–. Vera, cuando mi padre murió a manos de la chica salvaje, no murió igual de fácil que todos los demás.

Titanium entonces conto lo acontecido aquella tarde en el bunquer de la residencia Berlitz.

[...]

La recién embarazada Platinum se encontraba haciendo planos de una especie de guantes y botas súper modernas, mientras que Diamond entro trayendo comida.

—Ya volví Platinum –saludó Diamond.

—Genial Dia, que encontraste –dijo dejando los planos.

—No mucho me temo, un poco de leche, algunas bayas y algo de arroz, suficiente para esta semana.

—No te preocupes, ya nos arreglaremos –mencionó con tono de alegría.

—¿Y cómo vas con los planos de la armadura? –pregunto Diamond.

—Un poco flojos, aun no encuentro la forma de separar los electrones de los átomos de oxígeno, lo logre con el hidrogeno y el helio, pero con el elemento más abundante de la Tierra.

—Sé que lo lograras, eres una chica muy inteligente –Diamond beso la cien de Platinum para que ambos se sonrojaran.

Una explosión arruino el momento, haciendo que ambos entrenadores cayeran al suelo.

—¡Nos ha encontrado! –gritó Platinum.

—Guarda silencio –señaló Diamond–. Si no hacemos ruido podremos tomar la vagoneta que lleva a la base del monte corona, toma los planos y el prototipo y vámonos.

La chica tomo los planos y ambos bajaron por una pequeña escotilla, para llegar a un pasillo que comunicaba directamente con un el inicio de unos rieles, sin embargo, cuando estaban en la mitad del camino una explosión interrumpió su caminata, tirándolos y dejando ver a su perseguidora.

Era Sapphire, en su pecho tenía un círculo rojo que estaba rodeado de una especie de estrella morada que expandía sus puntas hasta sus extremidades y cabeza, en los brazos terminaba como guantes, en los pies como botas y la cabeza la tenía totalmente cubierta, teniendo solo una especie de triángulos rojo luminosos como ojos.

—Diamond, ¿ahora que hacemos?—gritó desesperada Platinum.

—Escucha, tú correrás a la vagoneta y escaparas, yo tratare de distraerla –dijo serio Diamond.

—¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Te matara! –gritó Platinum asustada.

—No queda otra opción, pase lo que pase, no vuelvas a este lugar.

—No lo hare, prefiero morir contigo…

—¡No te lo estoy preguntando! –gritó Diamond enojado—¡tú y Crystal son las únicas que pueden salvar a la tierra, no puedo permitir que tú y mi hijo mueran!

Platinum se quedó sorprendida, jamás Diamond le había gritado de esa manera.

—Está bien… —Platinum comenzó a correr.

—¡Te amo Platinum! –gritó Diamond, para después ver a Sapphire, quien tenía intenciones de atacar a Platinum —¡Sapphire, olvídalos a ellos y pelea conmigo!

Sapphire entonces se dirigió rápidamente contra Diamond y le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo que hiso que este se encorvara para después recibir una patada y hundirlo en la pared.

¡Agh! –gritó Diamond de dolor, para después despegarse de la pared.

Diamond entonces trato de golpearla, pero no pudo acertar ningún golpe, Sapphire le dio un golpe en la cara y después lo tomo y lo lanzo hacia la entrada del pasillo.

—¡Sapphire, ¿acaso es lo único que tienes?! —gritó retador Diamond, después de escupir sangre.

Sapphire entonces levanto la mano para poder cargar lo que aparentemente era un híper rayo y lanzarlo contra Diamond, el solo puso sus manos en "x" para protegerse la cara y recibió el impacto.

Terminando el rayo, increíblemente sobrevivió al ataque pero la mayor parte de su ropa fue evaporizada, dejando ver su cuerpo con muchas cortadas y sangre.

Diamond cayó al suelo, pero al ver que Sapphire se iba a por Platinum él se levantó.

—A'aun no me has matado… ¡Maldita asesina! –gritó Diamond desesperado.

Sapphire por su parte corrió rápidamente hacia Diamond y lo golpeo en el estómago, para después poner su mano en esa misma parte, y perforarlo con un haz de luz, dejando un agujero de 10 cm de diámetro en su abdomen.

—¡Demonios! –gritó Diamond, cayendo al suelo y empezando a escupir sangre, para lentamente ir perdiendo el conocimiento, muriendo en ese lugar.

Sapphire vio que Platinum había logrado escapar y salió del bunker, tal vez la buscaría después.

[...]

—Nunca creí que Diamond fuera tan valiente como para sacrificar su vida –confesó Oak asustado.

—Mi madre pensó lo mismo, pero las cámaras de seguridad confirma que mi padre murió así, sin embargo, el hecho de que el haya aguantado un híper rayo de esos sujetos me hace pensar que tiene un potencial oculto.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Desde los 5 años, Pearl me empezó a enseñar a pelear, digamos que fue mi mentor y cuando cumplí los 10 años entrene con Maylene. Desde entonces me volví muy fuerte, aunque no al nivel de esos tipos y también Pearl me dio esto –Titanium mostro sus guantes–. Estos guantes y estas botas son el arma con la que pensaba mi madre, podrían eliminar a esos sujetos, se lo mostrare.

Titanium entonces golpeo el suelo con su bota, y este comenzó a elevarse lentamente, dejando boquiabiertos a Oak y a los demás que veía desde lejos.

—¿Cómo es que puedes volar? –preguntó Oak sorprendido.

—Estas botas crean un campo electromagnético artificial que repele con el de la tierra y me permite elevarme –Titanium bajó al suelo –. También mi madre encontró la forma de separar los electrones del oxígeno y de todos los gases para poder crea esto.

Titanium entonces apunto a una isla que estaba cerca del lugar, unas compuertas se abrieron alrededor de la muñeca para absorber aire y volver a cerrarse, el guante cambio de color y lanzo un potente rayo energético a la isla, destruyendo una parte de esta.

—No puede ser —dijo Oak más sorprendido–. Acabas de destruir un pedazo de isla.

—Así es, al final mi madre instalo una especie de mini acelerador de partículas que acelera los átomos para después descomponerlos y crear rayos de energía, los convierte en una especie de plasma energético.

—Increíble, si posees toda esa tecnología y ese poder destructivo, tu historia tiene sentido, pero que tiene que ver todo eso con Diamond.

—Pearl me dijo que mi padre soporto un golpe umbrío de Giratina, entonces tengo pensado ponerlo a entrenar como Maylene me enseño, para volverlo lo suficientemente fuerte.

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea? El Diamond de esta época es muy tranquilo, no creo que sea tan fácil que lo pongas a pelear.

—No se preocupe, tengo que intentarlo, pero igual también tengo a otro candidato, a Black.

—¿Black? –preguntó curioso Oak.

—Así es, según una persona proveniente de Unova, cuando Emerald mato a White y fue a por él, Black se defendió e incluso logro darle una pelea justa y casi lo derrota, pero Sapphire y Ruby intervinieron y lo asesinaron. Si mi teoría no falla, Black es lo contrario a mi padre, es muy fuerte, estoy seguro que si entreno a los dos lograre explotar sus habilidades.

—Parece elocuente tu idea, pero ¿cuál es tu plan en sí?

—Antes de que Crystal muriera, logro crear un prototipo de motor espacial, que usa la energía oscura como combustible y lo porta mi nave.

—¿Cómo funciona?

—Hay un pequeño receptor oscuro que básicamente hace que la energía oscura impulse a la nave a la misma velocidad que la expansión del universo, usando este motor llevare a Black y a mi padre al planeta, y evitare que los Holders sean poseídos, me tomaría 2 días de viaje –explicó Titanium con mucha alegría–. Pero necesitare la ayuda de Crystal y de ustedes para crear algunas otras cosas, ya puede llamarlos y decirles lo que pasa, solo no les diga de quien soy hijo, podría poner en riesgo mi existencia.

Oak entonces llamo a todos y les explico todo lo que el chico les dijo, obviando el detalle de los padres de Titanium. Al principio todos no podían creerlo, pero Oak los convenció del futuro cruel que ocurriría por lo que algunos empezaron a desesperarse pero Titanium les explico que tenía un plan.

—¿Qué clase de plan? –preguntó Silver confundido.

—Miren, primero necesito que Diamond y Black estén aquí.

Ambos chicos salieron y se presentaron ante Titanium, cuando este vio a su padre, no pudo evitar alegrarse muchísimo, jamás había visto a sus padres en su vida.

—¿Para qué nos necesitas? –preguntó Black.

—Mi plan es muy simple, ustedes dos tienen habilidades ocultas, por lo que entrenaran conmigo los próximos dos meses para poder salvar el futuro.

—¡Ellos! –gritaron todos sorprendidos.

—Así es, ellos dos salvaran el futu…

—¡Espera un momento! –una voz femenina interrumpió al chico–. Mi nombre es Platinum, y no creo que sea buena tu idea. Diamond y Black no son guerreros que pueden hacerle frente a las versiones "corruptas" de Red y compañía.

—Señorita Platinum —Titanium no aguanto la felicidad, por lo que tomo la mano de la chica, se hinco y beso su mano–. Es un gusto conocerla.

—Vienes del futuro y lo primero que haces es ligar –bromeo Gold, para después callarse por la mirada de Titanium.

—Como decía, señorita Platinum, no sabe lo que estos dos chicos son capaces, si queremos que la Tierra tenga una esperanza, deben entrenar.

Titanium volvió a su nave y saco unos planos y una especie de cubo metálico.

—Profesor Oak, estos son los planos para la construcción este cubo. Este aparato crea un campo de fuerza que impide que los rayos de la estrella maten a los pokémon, quisiera que usted y la señorita Crystal crearan chips en base a este cubo para poder proteger a los pokémon y crear un motor más potente para crear un ambiente sano para los pokémon, se lo encargo.

—De acuerdo –Oak tomos los objetos.

—Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. Diamond, Black, suban a la nave, iremos a sus casa por ropa y nos iremos a entrenar, despídanse de sus amigos.

Diamond y Black se despidieron de todos y ellos les desearon muy buena suerte. White y Platinum fueron las que se despidieron por más tiempo con los chicos, abrazándolos y pidiéndoles que se cuidaran. Subieron a la nave y fueron a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Diamond y después a la de Black.

Una vez tomada toda su ropa y despedirse de sus familias, Titanium los llevo a una lugar semi-desértico de la región de Hoenn, aterrizaron y bajaron sus cosas.

—Muy bien Titanium, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? –preguntó Black confuso.

—Quiero comprobar cómo están físicamente, Black, trata de golpearme en el pecho –respondió Titanium, poniendo el pecho en descubierto.

—¿No es peligroso? –pregunto Diamond.

—Claro que no, quiero saber que como están para después evaluarlos, vamos Black atácame.

Black corrió y trato de acertar un golpe, pero Titanium logro bloquearlo con su brazo, por lo que volvió a intentarlo.

Titanium se dio cuenta de que los golpes de Black eran bastante rápidos y fuertes, aunque no eran lo suficientemente efectivos.

Finalmente acertó un golpe en el pequeño del chico, para que después Titanium respondiera dándole un golpe leve en el rostro, lo cual lo tiro al suelo.

—¡Auch! eso dolió –Black trato de sobarse del golpe.

—¡Black te encuentras bien! –Diamond corrió a ayudar a su amigo.

—Solo fue un golpe leve, pero debo aceptar que eres muy fuerte Black, pero no lo suficiente, ahora te toca a ti Diamond –Titanium vio a su joven padre.

—¡No pienso golpearte! –gritó Diamond.

—Nunca dije que lo hicieras, solo trata de soportar esto.

Titanium corrió hacia Diamond y trato de golpearlo en el rostro, y aunque dio en el blanco, Diamond solo retrocedió y puso su mano en su mejilla.

—Ahora intenta soportar esto.

Titanium intento darle una patada, pero Diamond la bloqueo con su brazo, después intento darle un golpe en el pecho y una patada en el torso, ambos golpes dieron en el blanco, y Diamond cayo adolorido.

—Parece que tienen las actitudes, ahora las explotare –anunció Titanium.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –preguntó Black.

—El primer paso es algo de ejercicio, así que levántense que es hora de ejercitar sus músculos.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y siguieron a Titanium, quien los pondría a realizar un poco de ejercicio.

El plan era simple, en cincuenta y ochos días partirían al planeta para llegar justo cuando la nave de los Holders llegara y asegurarse para que ese virus no los infectara.

Las próximas ocho semanas serian de entrenamiento, y los dos días restantes serian de preparativos.

Su plan de entrenamiento seria de lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas, caminatas en pleno desierto y recorrer tres kilómetros con una piedra atada a los brazos, después de eso, una sesión de tácticas de combate con Titanium, quien pelearía con ellos para que aprendieran a luchar.

La comida tendrían que conseguirla ellos de los pocos árboles que había en la zona y el agua la tomarían de un pozo que estaba oculto entre un cañón.

Ciertamente era un entrenamiento casi infernal, pero Titanium sabía que si lograban superar estos retos, sus capacidades aumentarían a niveles increíbles.

Sin embargo, al pasar dos días, Diamond no estaba dispuesto a seguir con el entrenamiento por el hecho de o bárbaro que era.

—¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? —gritó Titanium enfadado.

—No pienso seguir con esto –respondió Diamond frustrado– yo no soy una persona hecha para pelear.

—¿Acaso piensas actuar como un cobarde ahora?, ¿Qué acaso no comprendes que el futuro de este planeta recae en tus manos?

—Estoy consciente de ello, pero yo no puedo pelear, entiende. No me siento capaz de ello, estoy seguro que podemos solucionar el futuro de otra forma.

—¿De qué otra forma? –preguntó aún más rabioso.

—No lo sé, pero la violencia no es la solución –respondió Diamond exaltado.

—No es la solución… —Titanium se acercó a Diamond y lo golpeo en el rostro, no podía aceptar la idea de que su padre era un cobarde —¡Escúchame, esos malditos mataron a mis padres, mataron a todos los pokémon y un 90% de la población humana, mataron a Platinum y a tu madre y ahora me vienes a decir que eres un maldito cobarde que no piensa detener eso! –gritó furioso, lanzando algunas lágrimas.

—Perdón, yo no soy el indicado para esto, lo siento —Diamond comenzó a llorar, mientras yacía en el suelo.

Titanium fue a la nave y tomo la mochila con las cosas de Diamond y se las aventó.

—Toma tus cosas y lárgate, al sur se encuentra pueblo Lavacanda —dijo Titanium serio.

—No estas exagerando un poco con Diamond –preguntó Black, quien había terminado de hacer sus lagartijas.

—Es lo que se merece un cobarde como el, el Diamond de mi época era un hombre valiente que lo dio todo para proteger a sus seres queridos y murió como un héroe, este solo es un maldito cobarde.

—Perdón, yo solo…

—¡Lárgate! –grito enojado Titanium, absorbiendo aire de su guante y lanzando un rayo cerca de Diamond, destruyendo una cumulo de rocas.

Black se asustó un poco, pero Diamond solo tomo sus cosas y se fue, mientras que Titanium decidió ir al norte a reflexionar.

No podía creer que su padre era un cobarde, un cobarde que no era capaz de sacrificarse por sus seres queridos. Lloro un poco al ver a la distancia a su padre irse en medio del gran desierto y una tormenta de arena se acercaba.

[...]

Después de 5 horas de caminata, Diamond empezaba a cansarse un poco, además de que la tormenta de arena se acercaba a pasos agigantados, por lo que decidió correr, pero no le sirvió de nada, la tormenta lo atrapo, dejándolo semi—enterrado en la arena hasta que fue rescatado pocos minutos después por una chica de bellos ojos azules y cabello castaño.

[...]

—¿Qué paso? –Diamond se levantó de golpe de una cama.

—Oh vaya despertarte –sonrió la chica de ojos azules–. Un gusto, mi nombre es Valeria ¿y el tuyo?

—¿Ah? –Diamond aún estaba confundido– mi nombre es Diamond, ¿cómo llegue aquí?

—Te encontré en medio del desierto y decidí ayudarte trayéndote a mi casa –respondió la chica alegre.

—Tu invitado se levantó –una mujer de aparentes 40 años y cabello oscuro entro a la pequeña habitación–. Mi nombre es Daniela, mi hija te trajo, parece que te comió la tormenta. Nunca antes había visto que alguien sobreviviera a una.

—Supongo que tuve suerte –Diamond rio un poco y se levantó–. Mi nombre es Diamond y necesito llegar a pueblo Lavacanda lo antes posible.

—No creo que sea buena idea, ya es de noche y estamos a 2 kilómetros, si gustas puedes quedarte a dormir, y mañana a primera hora te llevamos al pueblo en mi auto –propuso la madre.

—No quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad –respondió Diamond apenado.

—No te preocupes, para nosotras no es ninguna molestia –confesó Valeria.

—Bueno, supongo que no habrá más remedio –Diamond sonrió.

—No se hable más, ahora acompáñenme a la mesa que prepare algo para cenar.

Los dos chicos entonces se dirigieron al pequeño comedor que estaba apenas a cinco pasos de la habitación, la casa en si era muy modesta, ubicada cerca de la carretera y casi en medio de la nada.

Cenaron arroz que preparo la señora de la última cosecha, Diamond se percató de que el refrigerador de la señora estaba muy vacío, además de que algunas partes de las paredes estaban cayéndose, eran muy pobres, pero trataron muy bien a Diamond, lo cual agradeció infinitamente.

Después de comer, decidieron irse a dormir, a la ausencia de cuarto de huéspedes y de sillones, Daniela decidió que durmiera en el cuarto de su hija, cosa que incomodo a Diamond y dijo que podía dormir en el suelo de la cocina con solo unas mantas, pero insistieron en que durmiera ahí, después de todo en ese cuarto no había tanto frio y Diamond había demostrado que no era una persona peligrosa.

Diamond y Valeria hablaron un poco antes de dormir acerca de sus vidas y ese tipo de cosas, Valeria estaba cursando la secundaria y quería ser doctora para poder sacar a su madre de la pobreza, también le conto que tenía unos cuantos Mareep, pero que murieron por la estrella y desde entonces las cosas iban mucho peor.

Finalmente Diamond y Valeria durmieron, Diamond estaba sobre una gran sabana gruesa gris, y tapado con una sábana azul con estampado de Mudkip, y la chica con sabanas verdes con estampado de Roselia.

A las dos de la madrugada, comenzaron a oírse ruidos extraños, que despertaron a Diamond y a Valeria.

—¿Oíste eso? – pregunto Diamond.

—Sí viene de la sala, déjame ver la ventana –Valeria vio por su ventana, y pudo ver una motocicleta estacionada– Di—Diamond.

Diamond se acercó a ver la ventana y al ver la motocicleta pudo percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, alguien había entrado a la casa.

—Tengo miedo… —susurro Valeria.

—No hagas ruido, si no hacemos ruido no nos harán daño, tienes un teléfono…

—¡Fuera de aquí vago! –un gritó se escuchó desde la habitación de la madre de Valeria.

—¡Mama! –gritó Valeria corriendo al cuarto de su madre junto a Diamond.

AL llegar pudieron ver como Daniela estaba con un palo tratando de golpear a un sujeto alto, pelón y con una navaja en mano.

—Váyanse de aquí… —gritó Daniela, pero su grito fue callada cuando la navaja atravesó su estómago.

—Pudimos hacer esto de la manera sencilla –dijo el hombre, incrustando más su arma más en el estómago y moviéndola para dañar la mayor cantidad de órganos posibles.

—¡Mama! –Valeria grito y fue así su madre.

Daniela cayó al suelo lleno de sangre. Mientras el hombre saco una caja con mucho dinero, Valeria fue a ver a su madre y Diamond se quedó en shock viendo como esa señora se desangraba lentamente, hasta ver que el hombre se acercó a la chica con la navaja.

—Es tu turno pequeña estúpida –el hombre alzo el brazo para encajarle la navaja, pero Diamond corrió y sujeto su brazo para impedir el ataque.

—¿Qué demonios, acaso quieres que te mate primero? –el hombre trato de zafarse de Diamond, pero no lo logro por lo que procedió a golpear su estómago, a pesar de su resistencia, al séptimo golpe Diamond soltó el brazo del tipo.

El hombre entonces trato de apuñalar a Diamond, quien estaba en el suelo, pero Valeria lo golpeo por la espalda, reaccionando este empujando y tratando de apuñarla. Diamond corrió y se interpuso, recibiendo una apuñalada en el hombro.

—Deja de entrometerte niño –gritó el hombre furioso.

El hombre trato de apuñalar a Diamond, pero este uso sus brazos como defensa, recibiendo algunas puñaladas en los brazos y múltiples cortes. A pesar del dolor, Diamond lo aguantaba bastante bien.

Unas sirenas comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos, alguien había llamado a la policía.

—Demonios, tendré que irme de aquí –el tipo dejo de atacar, por lo que Diamond cayó al suelo con sus brazos llenos de sangre–. Pero dejare un regalito.

Estando Diamond débil, el tipo cortó una parte de la mejilla de Valeria, Diamond respondió golpeándolo, y este solo le encajo su navaja en el otro brazo donde no lo apuñalo y se largó de ahí, tomando la caja.

Diamond solo se sacó la navaja, a pesar de las múltiples heridas no perdía demasiada sangre, se acercó a Valeria quien se cubría la mejilla. Le dolía demasiado pero se acercaron a Daniela, quien aún estaba viva.

—¡Mama aguanta, pronto te sanaran! –dijo Valeria con dificultad.

—No hija –escupiendo sangre–, mi tiempo aquí se ha terminado –la mujer vio a Diamond–. Eres un chico muy valiente, gracias por proteger a mi hija, lamento que tu estancia fuera poco cómoda –la mujer se debilito aún más, la falta de sangre la debilitaba mucho.

—¡Mama no te mueras! –Valeria empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Siento que no pudiera protegerte más –sacando lagrimas–. Diamond, sé que apenas te conozco y me siento muy mal diciendo esto pero, quisiera que protegieras a mi hija, te lo imploro –tomando la mano de Diamond.

—Tratare de hacerlo señora.

—Gracias, puedo irme en paz, cuídense mucho.

La señora solo pudo sonreír y termino muriendo, la hija solo la abrazo y la ambulancia junto a la policía llegaron por fin al lugar, desafortunadamente la madre había muerto y la llevaron a la morgue

[...]

Valeria y Diamond fueron al hospital más cercano donde sus heridas fueron curadas rápidamente. Para la mañana siguiente ya había cicatrizado, mientras que la herida de Valeria aun necesitaba sutura.

Gracias a que Diamond contaba con dinero dado por Platinum en su último viaje pudo costear el hospital, también le pidió a su madre su ayuda para que Valeria se quedara en su casa, y después de explicarle lo sucedido, Johana tomo un avión a Hoenn para ayudar a Valeria en todo y Diamond a las tres de la tarde desapareció del hospital, dirigiéndose de nuevo al desierto de Hoenn.

Después de seis horas de camino cuando empezaba a oscurecerse, encontró el pequeño campamento de Titanium y Black, donde Titanium lo recibió.

—¿Y qué quieres tu aquí? –preguntó Titanium sarcásticamente.

—Quiero entrenar contigo –Diamond bajo la cabeza.

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –preguntó un poco sorprendido.

—Me di cuenta de que necesito ser más fuerte para poder proteger a mis seres queridos –Diamond comenzó a sacar lagrimas–. Por favor entréname.

—Espero que esta vez no huyas como un cobarde –Titanium le lanzo una sábana –. Duerme, mañana repondrás lo que perdiste.

Diamond solo sonrió y le dirigió una mirada determinada a Titanium. Estaba listo para entrenar, lo cual puso muy feliz a Titanium, comprobó que por fin su padre no era un cobarde. Ahora les esperaban cincuenta y dos días de arduo entrenamiento que estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 ** _Hola lectores, les traigo el segundo capitulo de este long-fic, recordando que la actualización sera mensual._**

 ** _Cualquier comentario es bien recibido._**

 ** _Nos vemos luego =D_**


	3. Capitulo 3: Controltxt?

**_Error Inesperado en el Archivo:_**

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Titanium se llevó a Diamond y a Black a entrenar en el desierto. Fueron días duros donde el clima los hizo explotar al máximo sus capacidades de adaptación y supervivencia, pero todo el esfuerzo había dado sus frutos.

Ambos lucían mucho más fornidos que la última vez que había sido visto. Diamond había crecido un poco y la musculatura de su pecho era bastante considerable, mientras que Black lucía una musculatura ligeramente menos prominente y más distribuida por todo el cuerpo.

Concluido el entrenamiento, Titanium les aviso que partirían dos días después, dándoles tiempo para poder ir a sus casa y pasarla bien antes de partir. El chico del futuro estaría viajando un poco por el momento.

Mientras Black se encontraba con sus amigos y su madre, Diamond paso la mayor parte de esa tarde comiendo junto a su madre y la recién llegada, Valeria. Al día siguiente, después de un delicioso desayuno por parte de las dos, se fue a entrenar un poco con el saco de boxeo que se encontraba en su patio.

Pearl y Platinum llegarían para saludar a su amigo y ver su cambio. Y fue esta última quien llegó primero para ver a su amigo.

Montada en su carruaje jalado por dos Rapidash que poseían un extraño casco que anulaba los efectos dañinos de la estrella. La chica disfruto del suave viento golpeando su rostro y recordó su primer viaje junto a sus amigos. Una vez enfrente de la casa, Platinum bajo y toco la puerta de madera.

—¿Quien toca? —pregunto una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

—Buen día, ¿se encuentra Diamond en casa? —Platinum pareció reconocer un poco la voz.

—Oh, debes ser tú —abriendo la puerta para revelar su identidad—. Buenos días Platinum.

—Buenas Valeria —saludo ligeramente molesta Platinum—. ¿Esta Diamond en casa?

—Sí, pero no —saludando de mano a la heredera—. Está en casa, pero ahorita se encuentra en la parte de atrás entrenando.

—¿Podría ir a verlo? —pregunto ligeramente sorprendida.

—Claro, adelante.

Platinum entro lentamente a la casa, la cual se encontraba impecable y muy bien ordenada. A cambio de poder vivir con ellos, Valeria ayudaba en las labores de limpieza, facilitándole la vida a la madre de Diamond. Se dirigió a la puerta que conducía al patio trasero y la abrió, encontrándose con una escena que jamás pensó ver en su vida.

Junto a las flores, el pasto y algunas otras cosas propias de un patio trasero, se encontró al chico que buscaba, Diamond, golpeando un costal de boxeo. Traía puesto los guantes y las botas que Titanium le había traído, junto a su clásica ropa que usaba siempre.

El ver a su amigo tan cambiado le sorprendió mucho, tanto que pensó que él no era Diamond, pero esa idea fue descartada cuando él la saludó con la típica alegría que lo caracterizaba.

—Bueno días señorita —con su típica sonrisa, Diamond dejo el saco y se acercó a ella.

—Buenos días Diamond —respondió, era la primera vez que se sentía algo intimidada—. El entrenamiento sí que te cambio.

—Un poco, a decir verdad no me acostumbro tanto a estar en forma —dijo mientras dio una ligera carcajada.

La heredera se encontraba sorprendida del cambio de su amigo, sus brazos flácidos se habían convertido en firmes brazos con un poco de musculatura.

—Pero el ejercicio te ha hecho bastante bien, Dia —la Berlitz se encontraba alegre de que su amigo se encontrara en buena condición física.

—Se lo agradezco, aunque fue bastante difícil —el chico se acercó a su amiga—. Titanium nos mantuvo en constante entrenamiento día y noches, además de que la comida era bastante limitada.

—Debió ser un sufrimiento —pensando en el apetito voraz de Diamond.

—Un poco, pero supongo que nos adaptamos bien.

El chico sonrió e invito a Platinum a sentarse en las sillas del patio para poder conversar. Ahí Diamond le conto sobre todo su arduo entrenamiento de tres meses y todo el problema de la casa de Valeria.

—¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a eso? —pregunto Platinum preocupada al escuchar el cómo soporto los navajazos del asaltante.

—No lo sé, parece que soy bastante más resistente que la media, aunque no sabría por qué —contesto un Diamond confuso.

—Tal vez tengas alguna mutación o algo —Platinum tambien se cuestionaba por qué pudo resistir ese ataque—. Soportaste el ataque de Giratina en aquella ocasión.

—Tal vez estoy medio muerto —bromeo al recordar el acontecimiento.

Platinum solo se quedó pensativa un rato, para después proseguir con su charla del entrenamiento. Black había entrenado con Diamond y se encontraba en Unova, preparándose para mañana salir en búsqueda de los demás Holders.

—Creo que iré a bañarme, puedes entrar a casa y comer algo, Valeria hizo unos deliciosos onigir —Diamond se levantó de su asiento.

—Gracias, entrare a probarlos —sonrió por la invitación.

—Perfecto, la veo en un rato señorita, con permiso.

Y con toda la educación y respeto que le tenía, Diamond salió de ahí y entro a su casa para ducharse. Platinum decidió quedarse un poco más y observar el pequeño pateo de la casa de su amigo. Su vida había tomado un rumbo que jamás espero.

Las cosas daban un giro tan inesperado que la heredera no se adecuaba a los cambios. Diamond se había convertido en una especie de peleador, usaba armas provenientes del futuro y tendría la misión de salvar el mundo. Todo cambio de un momento a otro, hasta sus pokeball, que portaban un microchip en la parte superior que inhibía los efectos devastadores de la luz que los atacaba desde el espacio.

Platinum estaba confusa, pero de alguna manera se sentía aliviada, y desarrollaba unos sentimientos que siempre quiso ocultar. Mientras miraba el suave movimiento del pasto provocado por la brisa, pudo observar un extraño brillo. Cuando se acercó a él, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un collar oxidado semienterrado, que portaba una misteriosa gema amarilla.

—¿Cómo llego esto aquí? —se preguntó Platinum al ver el extraño objeto.

Cuando lo inspecciono bien, el metal oxidado se rompió y solo quedo la piedra extraña. La chica se lamentó no haber cuidado bien de la cadena, pero la piedra aún seguía intacta.

Platinum entonces tuvo una idea, saco un collar que tenía en su bolsillo y lo analizo. Ese collar era un regalo para su amigo, para que tuviese algo que le recordase a la Tierra mientras viajaba, pero no quería desperdiciar aquel mineral tan bonito que acabada de encontrar.

Con ayuda de su Empoleon, logro sacar la gema original e incrustar la nueva, la cual quedaba a la perfección, como si la piedra se adecuase a su contenedor. Con el collar listo, Platinum lo guardo en su bolsillo y fue hacia la casa de Diamond, esperando su regreso para darle su obsequio.

Mientras Platinum degustaba de los onigiri de Valeria, Pearl finalmente llego a la casa. La madre de Diamond lo saludo con alegría y lo invito a pasar para que esperara a su amigo.

—Algo me decía que llegarías primero —le dijo Pearl a Platinum.

—Me gustar llegar temprano —sonrió y termino de comer—. Te quedaron muy buenos, Valeria.

—Gracias, me alegra que le hayan gustado —la chica tomo los platos donde comía Platinum para ir a lavarlos.

Mientras la chica se iba, Pearl pudo notar como Platinum le dirigía una mirada no muy simpática.

—¿No te agrada la nueva inquilina? —pregunto el rubio.

—No me inspira demasiada confianza —menciono la heredera, cruzando los brazos.

—Si Diamond le pidió que se quedara, no veo el problema —dijo antes de dar otro mordisco a su comida y pasarla por su garganta—. Ten en cuenta que prácticamente es huérfana.

—Lo sé, Diamond la protegió de aquel asaltante, pero aún tengo muchas dudas.

—¿No será que estas celosa? —pregunto con un poco de mofa.

—Claro que no —menciono tratando de disimular su leve sonrojo—. Diamond es mi amigo, y no me gustaría que le pasara algo por traer a gente extraña a su casa.

—Creo que exageras, ¿qué tanto daño puede hacer una chica de 15 años? —pregunto el rubio, terminando de comer.

La chica se quedó pensativa un momento, pero recordó el regalo que traía consigo. Saco el extraño collar de su bolsillo y se lo mostro al rubio.

—¿Crees que le guste? —pregunto la heredera al mostrar el collar.

—Bueno, es realmente lindo, pero Diamond nunca usa collares —el chico trato de recordar alguna vez que allá visto a su amigo con un collar.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que se lleve algo que le haga recordar la Tierra —acercando el collar a su pecho—. No se por cuánto tiempo se ira y no podremos estar en contacto con él, quiero que nos recuerde.

—No necesitara de algo para recordarnos, siempre lo hace —sonriendo—. Pero si será un buen regalo.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa carismática. En ese momento, su amigo hizo aparición. Pearl se sorprendió por el gran cambio de su amigo, tanto que no pensaba que el que se encontraba frente a ellos era Diamond.

—Wow, ese si fue un gran cambio —menciono Pearl, acercándose a su amigo.

—Un poco, aunque sigue siendo un poco incómodo.

—¿Incomodo? Ya me gustaría estar así —su amigo le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Espero que no seas tan lento ahora.

Ambos rieron y Platinum se acercó a su amigo.

—Dia —dijo Platinum un poco apenada.

—¿Que sucede señorita? —pregunto el susodicho.

—Quisiera que te quedaras esto —entregándole el collar con delicadeza—. Es un pequeño regalo.

Diamond observo por un momento el collar, era una cadena de oro que sostenía una enorme y linda gema amarilla. Diamond se sonrojo de inmediato.

—Muchas gracias señorita —el chico no se contuvo y abrazo a su amiga.

—No hay de que —sonrojada le devolvió el abrazo—. Para que nos recuerdes en tu viaje.

—Siempre lo hago —parando de abrazarla.

—Procura traernos recuerdos espaciales —bromeo Pearl.

Los tres amigos se echaron a reír un buen rato, para seguidamente salir un rato a pasarla bien. Tendrían todo el día para disfrutarlo juntos.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, Valeria y la madre de Diamond habían hecho una pequeña celebración para desearle suerte a Diamond en su viaje. Los cinco disfrutaron de un ambiente agradable, incluso Platinum conversaba con la nueva inquilina de la casa, el ambiente fue jovial.

En aquella noche, antes de que Pearl y Platinum se despidieran de Diamond, el chico decidió probarse el collar que le habían regalado.

Al instante de ponérselo, Diamond sintió un ligero escalofrió en los brazos, pero decidió ignorarlo al ver como el viento se hacía presente. Finalmente sus amigos se despidieron y se marcharon, pero hubo una escena un tanto extraña.

Cuando Diamond miro a Pearl y Platinum partir en la carrosa de la heredera, sintió un escalofrió interno, como si sus pulmones se contrajeran repentinamente. Verlos irse juntos le trajo un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, un sentimiento de celos.

Después de esa rara escena, Diamond decidió irse a dormir, se despidió de su madre y de Valeria y se fue a dormir. Mañana ocurriría un hecho bastante importante para todo el mundo.

[...]

Una ciudad completamente destruida era todo lo que Diamond alcanzaba a observar. Lo que alguna vez fue la hermosa ciudad Jubileo, ahora se encontraba en ruinas.

No importaba donde miraras, todo era escombros, humo y fuego. El cielo se había teñido de rojo, y en el ambiente solo se podía oler el hedor de la muerte.

Diamond no se lo podía creer, aquella ciudad estaba en ruinas, no importase cuando caminara o se impulsara con sus botas, nada cambiaba.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que lo detuvo, algo que destacaba sobre el resto, algo que desearía no haber visto. Cuando se acercó, pudo observar el horro.

Platinum, Pearl, su madre y Valeria estaban muertos, sus cadáveres estaban abandonados en todo ese mar de escombros. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir cuando observo el hueco en el pecho que tenía Platinum, la cabeza destruida que tenía Pearl, el rostro sin vida de Valeria y las quemaduras que tenía la piel de su madre.

Diamond cayó, llorando por la pérdida de todos ellos, estaba inconsolable en ese momento. Grito y rogo para que ellos no estuvieran muertos, pero era inútil. Cuando alzo ligeramente la mirada, pudo verse a sí mismo. Un Diamond de espalda, con muchos moretones y sangrando, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

En el cielo, se alzó una figura colosal, una sombra inmensa con unas grandes alas de ángel, aquel ente oscuro portaba una espada de fuego y se abalanzo rápidamente hacia su otro yo. Cuando la espada estuvo a punto de golpearlo, el chico despertó en su cama.

Todo había sido una pesadilla, algo que agradeció infinitamente Diamond al ver su habitación tal cual la había dejado. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las cuatro de la mañana, pronto tendría que irse levantando. Cuando trato de levantarse, sintió como su collar estaba muy caliente.

Se le hizo extraño que lo tuviera puesto, él se lo había quitado en la noche. Cuando trato de quitárselo, un sollozo lo detuvo. Cuando volteo a mirar para encontrar el origen del sonido, se encontró a una niña pequeña llorando en la esquina de su habitación.

Diamond se asustó y dio un pequeño grito, pero el escuchar el triste llorar de la niña le hizo acercarse, tal vez se metió a su cuarto al no encontrar donde dormir o algo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto un asustado Diamond.

—No... —menciono tartamudeando.

—¿Que sucede?, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunto, acercándose más a la niña.

—Lamento haberte hecho despertar, pero necesitaba hacerlo —la niña se limpió las lágrimas—. Estoy perdida.

—¿Y dónde están tus padres?

—No están aquí, yo no pertenezco a este lugar... a esta línea del tiempo.

El chico se sintió confundido al escuchar aquello. Titanium les había mencionado que él era del futuro, pero no había mencionado nada de haber traído a alguien más, tal vez la niña había venido de polizón y llego a la casa por seguir a Diamond.

—Viniste con Titanium, ¿cierto?

—No... —dijo de forma aún más triste—. No soy de ningún mundo que ustedes conozcan, soy de un universo completamente alejado —mirando a Diamond con sus profundos ojos color cian—. Tu collar me trajo aquí, me mantiene en esta realidad —la niña se quedó callada unos instantes—. Mi presencia ha alterado esta dimensión, las cosas no ocurrirán como debieron haber ocurrido

—¿Mi collar? —Viendo su accesorio con mucha confusión en su cabeza—. Pero, ¿eso significa que este collar no es de esta realidad? y ¿qué significa que los acontecimientos de esta realidad no serán iguales?

—No, es de mi realidad, estoy enlazada a ese collar —llorando aún más—. Yo no debí estar en esta dimensión, no que se cosas extrañas podrían ocurrir aquí, extraño a mis padres, ellos están lejos de aquí, tengo miedo.

Diamond pensó en una solución, aquella niña parecía sincera, y sus lágrimas le hacían sentir una gran empatía.

—Tal vez Titanium nos ayude, te llevare con...

—¿Enserio me ayudaras? —pregunto con un tono de alegría, interrumpiendo al chico.

—Por supuesto que sí, solo hay que...

Sin poder terminar la oración, la chica se abalanzo y abrazo a Diamond con cariño. Cuando Diamond le devolvió el abrazo, la niña se empezó a fundir con el chico, convirtiéndose en una plasta negra que se introdujo en su cuerpo, fusionándose con él.

Cuando la extraña masa negra se fundió con Diamond, el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sintió como sus pulmones eran comprimidos, su sangre hervía y algo dentro de él se movía con violencia. El dolor era punzante, apenas y podía respirar.

—¡Ahhhh! —grito por el inmenso dolor que sentía.

Sus brazos cedieron y cayó al suelo, sentía como si su estómago fuese a explotar. Cuando vio sus manos, estas tenían manchas oscuras, casi todo su cuerpo las tenía; sus brazos, sus piernas y su estómago.

Cuando trato de arrastrase hasta su puerta, una voz fría y seca lo detuvieron.

—Lamento que sea así, pero no tenía opción —dijo una voz que provenía de atrás de donde se encontraba Diamond.

El chico volteo y pudo observar a un hombre negro que vestía un esmoquin del mismo color, su cuerpo era completamente oscuro y sus ojos y boca eran completamente blancos.

—¿Qui-quién eres? —pregunto Diamond con dificultad.

—No interesa quien soy, interesa quien eres tú —el sonido de sus zapatos al caminar taladraba en los odios del chico—. Has entrenado muy duro estos meses.

Diamond trato de levantarse, pero aun sentía como algo se retorcía en su estómago. Con dificultad, el chico logro ponerse de pie y ver las cuencas blancas del hombre extraño.

—Entrene un poco, era necesario...

—Para proteger a los que amas, lo sé —dijo aquel hombre, poniéndose al lado de Diamond—. Te he observado desde que llegue a este universo, tu misión es muy noble, sin embargo.

Diamond pudo ver como toda su habitación se hacía completamente negra hasta parecer que estaban en la nada. Repentinamente, aparecieron miles de burbujas que tenían pequeñas galaxias dentro de ellas. Era un mar cósmico donde algunas burbujas giraban lentamente, algunas parecían congeladas y algunas otras explotaban.

—¿No has pensado que podrías ayudar a los seres que amas en infinitas realidades? —menciono aquel hombre, observando las burbujas.

—¿A qué te refieres? y ¿en dónde estamos?

—Bienvenido al multiverso, puedes observar frente a ti a los millones de universos que conforman este plano existencial, todos y cada uno de ellos cuentan con problemas, problemas que tú podrías solucionar.

Diamond no respondió, se sentía impactado por ver aquel mar de universos frente a sus ojos, su mente apenas alcanzaba a dilucidar ese complejo lugar. Ante esto, el hombre toco un universo y rápidamente fueron transportados a una casa vieja hecha de madera y débilmente iluminada por una pequeña luz.

—Observa está sucia cabaña, alguien de aquí necesita tu ayuda, Diamond.

—¿Quien? —pregunto sorprendido.

El hombre apunto a una cama donde parecía haber dos personas, cuando Diamond se acercó, vio algo que nunca deseo haber visto. Estaba Platinum, con múltiples heridas y lágrimas en los ojos, gritaba por ayuda mientras alguien manoseaba su cuerpo herido y desnudo. Su agresor era Gold, quien la había amarrado y la violaba sin parar, aunque Platinum gritaba desesperadamente.

El chico trato de salvarla, pero aquella escena se desvaneció, dejando a Diamond en el suelo en medio del multiverso. El hombre se acercó a un chico que sollozaba.

—Entiendo tu dolor, realmente lo siento propio —el hombre se acercó a otra burbuja y la toco, siendo teletransportados a una ciudad en ruinas—. Pero ella no es la única que necesita ayuda.

El hombre apunto hacia un pequeño grupo de humanos que parecían huir de unos pokémon envueltos en un aura negra. Aquellos chicos eran sus amigos; Pearl, Platinum, Red, Green, Crystal, Ruby y Black.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Diamond.

—Una enfermedad muy rara afecto a los pokémon, parece que se volvieron erráticos y tratan de eliminar a toda forma de vida, tus amigos son los únicos sobrevivientes, al menos hasta ahora.

La escena volvió a cambiar y fueron llevados al multiverso. Diamond lloraba al ver el sufrimiento de sus amigos, no le importaba que fueran de otras realidades, quería ayudarlos.

—¿Cómo podría ayudarlos? —pregunto sinceramente—. Soy solo un chico.

—No eres solo un chico, eres un héroe en todo este caos del multiverso —el hombre se acercó a Diamond y lo miro a los ojos—. Tú eres el único Diamond de toda la realidad con la fuerza y habilidad necesaria para salvar a todos esos mundos, el otro Diamond que podría ayudar se sacrificó hace años, tú eres el único que queda.

—No soy tan hábil, solo tengo fuerza y estos guantes...

—Pero me tienes a mí, y al collar que tienes en el cuello —el hombre sujeto el collar un momento—. Si me aceptas para ayudarte, te daré un poder tan grandioso que no tendrá igual, no habrá límites, podremos salvarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Diamond se quedó pensando, había algo en las palabras de aquel sujeto que no lo convencían. La forma tan rara de aquel hombre le hacía dudar, a la vez que el dolor en su abdomen no le permitía pensar bien.

—Escucha, todo este tiempo he entrado a tu mente, conozco tus miedos más profundos, incluso aquellos que no quieres aceptar —el hombre toco otra esfera y fueron transportados a una habitación más elegante, era la alcoba de Platinum. Cuando Diamond se acercó a la cama de su amiga, pudo observarla a ella haciendo el amor con Pearl. Sus mejores amigos follaban ante sus ojos, lo cual le dio un ligero escalofrió.

—No creo que debamos estar aquí —Diamond se sonrojo como un tomate.

—Frente a ti tienes tu temor más grande y más oculto —el hombre se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de los enamorados.

—No, ese miedo no es mío —tratando se no mirarlos—. Ellos son mis amigos, y sin son felices, yo tambien.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto aquel hombre, levantándose—. ¿Estás seguro que no te importa que tu mejor amigo y la chica que te gusta desde el primer día que la conociste salgan, que sean novios y que incluso hagan el amor?

—¡No, ellos son mis amigos y quiero su felicidad! —grito Diamond.

—¿A costa de la tuya? —el hombre apareció detrás del chico y el escenario cambio, ahora se encontraban frente a un Diamond que lloraba a las orillas del lago Veraz, completamente solo—. No lo niegues Diamond, todos tenemos algo de egoísmo en nuestros corazones, eso caracteriza a los humanos.

Diamond se quedó en silencio, observando a su otro yo, con una mirada fría. Si tenía miedo, miedo de que eso fuera real, pero no quería tenerlo. Pearl era su mejor amigo y Platinum la chica que le gusta, si ambos eran felices, el tambien. Pero su estado no respetaba aquella regla que tenía en su cerebro.

—No tienes que ocultarlo, nadie te juzgara —el hombre puso su mano en el hombro de Diamond—. Solo los dioses que observan el multiverso, aquellos por los cuales existimos, pero hasta ellos tienen sus defectos, todos los tenemos.

—Ellos son mis amigos...

—Pero eso no te priva de sentir ese miedo... esa rabia representada en tu puño.

Cuando Diamond escucho eso, vio como formaba un puño, no recordaba haberlo hecho. Oculto su mano rápidamente y miro al hombre.

—¿Que me estás haciendo? —pregunto con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Yo no hago nada, solo estoy sacando a flote aquellas emociones que encierras en lo más profundo de tu mente, aquellos miedos y pensamientos que te rehúsas a aceptar —dijo aquel sujeto, quien parecía más grande—. Sacando tu lado más oscuro y humano.

—¿Para qué?

—Es necesario ver aquellos errores que nos podrían impedir ayudar a los otros, necesitas aceptar tu lado egoísta para poder ayudar a los demás.

—Eso no tiene sentido —menciono al tiempo que empezó a sentir el cuerpo más pesado.

—Lo tiene para mí, pero no temas, te prometo que esta información que me compartes no será en vano, te convertiré en la mejor versión de ti mismo —aquel hombre se convirtió en una masa oscura y comenzó a envolver a Diamond.

El chico trato de escapar, pero sus músculos no respondían, no podía moverse. Su voz había desaparecido y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, viendo aquella masa oscura envolverlo.

Sentía miedo, quería alegarse de aquella cosa que parecía tomar posesión de su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada. Comenzó a llorar, pero lentamente sintió como empezaba a dejar de sentir su cuerpo.

Unos instantes después no sentía su propio cuerpo, tampoco podía mirar nada y el único sonido que escuchaba era el de su conciencia. Aunque tenía miedo, pensó que tal vez aquel hombre no mentía y lo ayudaría a ayudar a otros, pero lentamente se daba cuenta que solo era una mentira cruel.

[...]

En medio de aquella fría madrugada, Diamond se levantó de golpe de su cama, un poco agitado y asustado. Respiro profundamente hasta poder calmarse y se miró al espejo. El espejo lo reflejaba con su pijama y su extraño collar.

—Sí —menciono al verse al espejo—. Finalmente lo he logrado, he conseguido un cuerpo.

Aquel no era Diamond, su cuerpo era el mismo, pero quien lo controlaba era alguien completamente diferente, alguien que había deseado volver a tener un huésped después de haber sido derrotado hace muchos años.

—Parece que aún falta tiempo para que Titanium y Black se marchen al planeta de ese mono —dijo aquel chico, acercándose a su guardarropa y sacando su ropa típica, junto con los guantes y botas del futuro.

Procedió a vestirse con rapidez y volver a verse en el espejo, su rostro reflejaba una clara satisfacción sádica.

—Es hora de empezar con mi plan —acercándose a la ventana de la habitación—. Primero necesito acostumbrarme a este cuerpo y después procederé al primer paso.

Aquel chico salto sin reparos de la habitación. Aunque la caída podía haberle roto un hueso, cayó con firmeza gracias a la enorme resistencia de Diamond.

—Conseguiré el poder que te prometí, Diamond, pero primero necesitare eliminar a todos los seres importantes de esta línea temporal.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, esto es realmente nuevo .-.  
Hola a todos, les traigo una suerte de "Nuevo Capitulo"_**

 ** _Sin embargo, el rumbo de esta historia tomara un cambio completamente radical al original, por lo que esto es una forma de "modificar" la historia original._**

 _ **No se preocupen, todo tendre un sentido y en el futuro sabran porque tome esta decisión, es una suerte de experimento para el segundo arco argumental que estoy creando en base de mi AU BeforeHistory.**_

 _ **Sin mas, espero les agrade este cambio y este nuevo capitulo, que realmente sería el primero de la modificación de este "universo"**_

 ** _Debo resaltar que este fic ya participa en el foro (el foro fue cerrado hace casi medio año :(), es solo que tenia que terminarlo de una vez, quiero que con mi segundo arco logre terminar todas mis historias incompletas._**

 ** _Realmente espero les guste esta idea, lamento si les gustaba el concepto original, pero creo que este nuevo cambio puede ayudar a la historia a mejorar.  
Nos vemos en la siguiente continuacion :D_**


	4. Capitulo 4: Destruccion

_Buenas Lectores, aqui Trainer, trayendoles un nuevo capitulo de este inicio de saga.  
Realmente espero que los pocos que la leén la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto al escribirla._

 _Sin mas, espero que disfruten este cuarto episodio y dejen sus correspondientes reviews de que les parece la historia, todo comentario/queja/sugerencia/mentada de madre es bienvenida UvU  
Nos vemos :D_

* * *

 **** **Capítulo** **IV: Destrucción**

Ruta 217, Sinnoh.

La fría y oscura madrugada fue interrumpida por una jovial y sádica risa. En medio de aquellas planicies nevadas se encontraba "Diamond", manteniéndose en el aire gracias a sus botas del futuro.

Aquello que había poseído el cuerpo de Diamond se encontraba feliz por haber obtenido un cuerpo humano. Aquel ente había estado acostumbrándose y finalmente dominaba la forma física del chico.

—Mis cálculos fueron correctos, este cuerpo es increíble —dijo observando el reflector de su guante—, es incluso mejor que el de aquella chica.

Diamond rio por unos instantes y observo un pequeño bosque nevado. Sin pensarlo mucho, las ventilas de su guante se abrieron y absorbieron todo el aire que pudieron. Con la carga al máximo, el chico apunto hacia el bosque y lanzo un potente rayo de energía. El retroceso casi le hizo caer al suelo, pero logro estabilizarse y gastar toda la energía. Una gran nube de polvo y aire caliente se elevó de un gran cráter que dejo la explosión.

—Cielos, esto es más de lo que podría pedir, no cabe duda que elegí bien —menciono mientras bajaba—. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para poder cumplir mi cometido, necesito aún más poder.

Aunque el Sol empezaba a opacar a las demás estrellas, había un punto que parecía inmutable ante el brillo del astro. Diamond miro al planeta que era responsable de quitarle la vida a los pokémon de la Tierra.

—La única opción para salvarles es viajar hasta ese planeta —cruzando sus brazos—. Pero primero necesito deshacerme de todos los importantes de la Tierra para que el Universo pueda resetearse...

En medio de su reflexión, Diamond pudo divisar un punto que se acercaba con rapidez a su posición. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, la nave de Titanium se acercaba a gran velocidad, alertado por la explosión que el ente había provocado.

En el rostro de Diamond se dibujó una sonrisa sádica. Titanium y Black eran los únicos sujetos que podrían intervenir en sus planes, si lograba eliminarlos la Tierra estaría bajo su control. Se mantuvo callado y expectante cuando vio al chico salir de su nave.

—¿Que paso aquí? —pregunto Titanium un poco preocupado.

—Nada importante —sonriendo y acercándose al chico del futuro—. Solo probaba el poder de estas armas.

—Es peligroso que las uses de esa forma, podrías herir a alguien.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, nadie salió herido.

—Bueno, de todas formas es bueno que practiques —Titanium noto algo raro en Diamond, pero no le tomo mucha importancia debido a los planes de ese día—. Como sea, debemos ir pronto a ciudad Marina, todos nos estarán esperando ahí.

Cuando Titanium se disponía a abordar a su nave, Diamond le lanzo una pregunta que lo confundió.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti —dijo Diamond, ocultando su mano derecha detrás de su espalda—. ¿Crees que los cambios que realices en esta línea temporal afectaran a la tuya?

—Espero que si —Titanium se encontraba muy confundido ante el tono serio y seco de Diamond—, es el principal motivo por el que vine a esta época.

—Cierto, aquel futuro donde Red, Green, Blue, Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald asesinan a casi toda la humanidad —su tono se había vuelto más enigmático—. Sin embargo, ¿no has pensado que el hecho de que hayas venido al pasado este alterando los acontecimientos?

—Sé que lo hace —Titanium comenzó a cuestionarse porque Diamond actuaba de esa manera, todo le resultaba muy extraño—. Pero estoy seguro que esto cambiara el futuro de la mejor manera posible.

—Sí, estoy seguro que lo hará —dijo de manera tajante mientras descubría su mano y apuntaba contra Titanium—. Hijo.

Deliberadamente, Diamond lanzo un potente rayo de energía contra Titanium, el chico pudo esquivarlo de milagro. Cayó al suelo y se reincorporo de inmediato.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —grito Titanium colocándose en posición defensiva.

—Simplemente quiero salvarlos.

Diamond volvió a cargar un segundo rayo que de nueva cuenta esquivo Titanium. Mientras el bosque nevado comenzaba a incendiarse debido a los impactos, Titanium se lanzó al ataque contra su enemigo, pero el ente lograba protegerse de todos los golpes que el chico le hacía.

—Tú no eres Diamond, ¿quién demonios eres tú? —pregunto Titanium cuando Diamond se elevó.

—Diste en el clavo, pero no del todo —dijo el ente lanzando dos bolas de energía de sus guantes.

Titanium logro esquivar los dos ataques de su enemigo, pero este logro acercarse lo suficiente como para golpearle con ambas manos en la cabeza y mandarlo a estrellarse contra la nieve.

—Este cuerpo es el de Diamond, tu padre —dijo mientras Titanium se reincorporaba—. Sin embargo, el alma que lo controla es alguien que no es de este universo.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —Titanium se preparó para lanzar un ataque energético—. ¿Quién eres y porque poseíste el cuerpo de mi padre?

Titanium lanzo un potente rayo de energía contra Diamond, pero él pudo esquivarlo al saltar sobre el ataque y lanzar una bola de energía que impacto directamente sobre Titanium. El ataque logro lastimar al chico del futuro, pero la habilidad de resistencia que su padre le heredo se hizo presente, protegiéndolo de morir.

—Realmente nunca he tenido un nombre, desde que recuerdo he estado vagando por el multiverso en búsqueda de una oportunidad —Diamond se acercaba con una sonrisa sádica—. Supongo que para que a los dioses se les haga practico, puedes llamarme "Diark".

Diark se lanzó al ataque contra Titanium, lanzado golpe tras golpe que el chico podía esquivar con facilidad, su defensa no era comparable a su ataque. Titanium logro quitarse de encima a su oponente para obtener un pequeño respiro.

—¿Acaso el cuerpo de mi padre es la oportunidad que buscabas? —pregunto Titanium.

—Es correcto, en todas las realidades a las que viaje jamás encontré un cuerpo con tanta resistencia como el de Diamond, debo agradecerte el hecho de que hayas convertido a tu padre en unos de los hombres más resistentes del planeta.

Diark volvió a lanzarse al ataque contra Titanium. El intercambio de golpes comenzó a tornarse en contra del chico del futuro cuando un aura gris comenzó a rodear a su enemigo.

Titanium no comprendía que estaba pasando, los golpes que recibía eran cada vez más fuertes, ni siquiera su gran defensa le protegía del todo. Cuando encontró una oportunidad, lanzo un gran puñetazo en la cara de su padre para poder quitárselo de encima nuevamente.

—¿Cómo es que sabes que Diamond es mi padre? —pregunto Titanium con un evidente estado de fatiga.

—He visto tu realidad desde afuera y logre ver todo lo que pasó y pasara —dijo con un poco de cansancio—. Se todo lo que sufriste de niño, como Pearl te crio una gran parte de tu vida, como Maylene te entrenó, tu viaje al pasado y todas esas cosas que te han traído hasta aquí.

Titanium se encontraba realmente asustado, aquel ente que poseía a su padre sabia quien lo había entrenado y criado. Su mente no se preocupada por el futuro, ahora le aterraba pensar en los planes de aquel ser.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo? —pregunto mientras hacía un poco de tiempo.

—Salvarlos, no solo a esta línea temporal, si no a múltiples líneas del tiempo —Diark sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido—. No sirve de nada si salvas esta realidad si existen otras donde no hay paz, donde tu madre es violada por Gold o una infección azota el planeta. El multiverso necesita un líder que los proteja, que asegure la paz.

Sin entender muy bien lo que decía, Titanium finalmente logro cargar sus guantes al máximo. Con fuerza logro emitir un potente rayo de energía hacia su rival, un ataque tan potente que tomo por sorpresa a Diark, el cual solo pudo cubrirse y esperar lo mejor.

La explosión que se produjo fue tan grande que el mismo Titanium salió volando hasta su nave, impactando con la misma y dejando caer la esfera que contenía las hojas de Celebi.

Entre el humo del incendio que había generado la explosión logro divisarse un pequeño resplandor amarillo. Cuando Titanium se reincorporo, pudo ver algo que le hizo sentir pánico.

Diark había sobrevivido al ataque gracias a una barrera protectora azul, barrera que provenía del poderoso pokémon legendario, Dialga. La gema resplandeciente de Diark había ordenado a Dialga que protegiese al chico.

—¿Co-como es posible? —pregunto asustado al ver a esa deidad frente a él.

—Mi amigo Dialga está muy molesto porque alguien perturba la estabilidad de la línea temporal, por lo que con la ayuda de mi Gamma Stone lo llame para que ajuste cuentas contigo.

Diark tocó su piedra y Dialga rugió con fuerza. Aquel artefacto milenario podía controlar a cualquier pokémon en todo el multiverso. Titanium estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero sabía que esa batalla estaba perdida.

—Oh mi querido Titanium, ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar por que rayos sigues existiendo a pesar de que poseo el cuerpo de tu padre? —pregunto Diark mientras una aura azul lo envolvió.

A pesar del miedo, Titanium comprendió el sentido de esas palabras. Si su padre estaba poseído, nunca podría estar con Platinum y por ende el no existiría. Comenzó a cargar sus guantes de nueva cuenta y pensó que tal vez él podría derrotar a ese enemigo y devolver a la normalidad a su padre, de ese modo el seguiría existiendo.

—Si sigo aquí es porque podre derrotarte y salvar a mi padre —dijo aferrándose a su última esperanza.

—Oh Titanium, eres tan incrédulo —Diark comenzó a reír por la inocencia del chico del futuro—. Tú sigues aquí porque el orbe de Celebi te protege de las paradojas que estas causando, si el orbe desaparece...

Al escuchar eso, Titanium trato de tomar con rapidez el orbe, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, el tiempo se detuvo. Dialga había parado el tiempo y Diark se tomó la molestia de tomar el orbe y volver con el pokémon. Cuando el tiempo se restauró, Titanium se encontró con que el orbe ahora lo tenía su enemigo.

—Tu tambien lo harás —Diark se encontraba jovial por tener prácticamente la vida de Titanium en sus manos.

Fue ahí cuando Titanium conoció el verdadero terror, uno mucho más intenso que cuando vio por primera vez a esos asesinos de su época.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —suplico Titanium mientras comenzaba a llorar—. Si me eliminas, no podremos salvar a la Tierra. Los pokémon y todos nos necesitan.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Titanium —sujetando la esfera con fuerza—. Reconstruiré este universo, hare que todo vuelva a empezar, pero si quiero que eso pase, necesito eliminar a todos los que mantienen este universo vivo.

Titanium estaba desesperado, sentía como todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Diark podía destruirlo en cualquier instante y todo había terminado. Pensó que tal vez sería lo mejor, todo volvería a empezar y tal vez el sí salvara a todos. Sin embargo, nada le aseguraba que así fuera, además de que sin él, Diark mataría a todos, no lo podía permitir.

—No permitiré que logres tus planes —aferrándose a su esperanza, cargo al máximo sus guantes—. Yo salvare al futuro.

Como su golpe final, Titanium lanzo el mayor rayo de energía que pudo cargar contra Diark y Dialga. Sin embargo, Dialga paro el tiempo antes de que el golpe les impactara y se alejaron del rayo, dejando la esfera de Celebi en su lugar. Cuando el tiempo se reanudo, el ataque de Titanium evaporo por completo el único objeto que lo mantenía en esa realidad. El chico del futuro se había eliminado así mismo.

Cuando el humo se disipo y vio que Diark y Dialga estaban a un lado de él, ya era demasiado tarde. Su nave comenzó a desintegrase átomo por átomo, mientras que el tambien comenzó a desintegrarse por las manos.

—Eso una verdadera lástima, tú mismo acabaste contigo —Diark seguía cubierto por esa aura azul—. Todo lo que pertenece al futuro se desvanecerá, igual que las armas de Black y todo su entrenamiento, solo yo conservare todo gracias al poder de Dialga.

Titanium comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas se desintegraban antes de tocar el suelo. Trato de golpear a Diark, pero sus piernas ya habían desaparecido, estaba condenado, junto a su mundo.

—Les he fallado a todos, lo siento... —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer definitivamente de la faz de ese universo.

Todo rastro de Titanium en la Tierra había desaparecido. Black había vuelto a su estado previo al entrenamiento y sus armas habían desaparecido. Los primeros prototipos de chips para proteger a los pokémon se habían esfumado, únicamente Diark mantenía sus artilugios gracias a que el aura de Dialga le protegía de las paradojas temporales.

Sin embargo, cuando el aura desaparezca sus artilugios lo harán con ella. Diark toco su collar y le exigió a Dialga que se auto congelara en el tiempo, de esa forma el tiempo no fluirá de manera normal y las paradojas no podrían alcanzarlo. Esta medida le daría 4 semanas de ventaja antes de que Dialga volviera a la normalidad. Diark tenía el tiempo contado para llevar a cabo uno de los actos más crueles que la Tierra haya presenciado.

Sin perder el tiempo, voló a toda velocidad hasta ciudad Marina, lugar donde se encontrarían todos los Holders.

[...]

Ciudad Marina, Sinnoh

El suave golpear de las olas en la playa despertaba a los habitantes de ciudad Marina. La gente salía a realizar las compras y empezar a trabajar bajo el gigantesco domo energético que protegía a la ciudad de la nociva estrella. Todo el mundo parecía vivir feliz dentro de aquel campo protector que provenía del gimnasio.

En la playa de la ciudad se encontraban la mayoría de los Holders, esperando a que Titanium, Black y Diamond llegaran. El profesor Oak y el profesor Serbal tambien esperaban el arribo de los chicos.

Entre risas y chistes malos, el carruaje de la familia Berlitz hizo acto de aparición, Platinum y Pearl bajaron del vehiculo de la heredera y se incorporaron al grupo.

—Ya parece que ustedes dos son parejas —bromeó Gold.

—Oye, solo me trago hasta acá desde mi casa —respondió Pearl un poco enojado por emparejarlo con ella.

—¿Diamond no vino con ustedes? —pregunto Crystal.

—No, Diamond vendrá con su madre y Valeria en un rato —respondió Platinum.

La madre de Diamond les había dicho que ella y Valeria irían junto con Diamond, pero aún no había llegado.

Siendo las diez de la mañana, Serbal y Oak se empezaban a preocupar del porque los tres no llegaban. Intentaron llamar al Poke-reloj de Diamond, pero no contestaban. La hora que tenían prevista para salir eran las nueve cuarenta y cinco.

Mientras se preguntaban dónde estaban, la madre de Diamond y Valeria hicieron aparición, pero sin el chico. Cuando los profesores le preguntaron sobre el paradero de Diamond, ellas afirmaron que no lo encontraron en su habitación y supusieron que estaría aquí, pero Oak les dijo que ni él ni los otros dos chicos habían sido vistos.

Cuando la madre de Diamond se comenzó a preocupar por el paradero de su hijo, algo los asusto aún más. A la playa llegaron White y Black, solo que ambos estaban severamente lastimados.

Inmediatamente Yellow hizo gala de sus poderes curativos para sanarlos, momento en el cual les preguntaron el porqué de su estado.

—¿Por qué están tan lastimados? —preguntó Yellow preocupada.

—Black me estaba llevando volando cerca del lugar cuando sus botas y guantes desaparecieron —respondió White recuperando el aliento.

—Sí, de alguna manera perdí las cosas que me dio Titanium, tambien todo lo que había entrenado —recordando el momento en que todo sus entrenamiento pareció desaparecer de su cuerpo—. Lo bueno es que no volábamos a mucha altura.

—¿A qué se refieren con desaparecer? —pregunto Oak confuso.

—Literalmente eso paso —respondió White levantándose—. Black volaba tranquilamente cuando sus botas y sus guantes comenzaron a esfumarse lentamente, átomo a átomo.

Oak y Serbal se quedaron pensando un poco el porqué de todo esto. Les parecía muy raro las cosas del futuro de Black hayan desaparecido. Sin embargo, Serbal pudo unir los hilos.

—Supongo que paso lo que más me temía —dijo Serbal con tono asustado—. Titanium ha alterado tanto la historia que ha impedido que el naciera, por lo que todos los artefactos que el trago al futuro han desaparecido.

Todo el mundo se quedó asustado ante las revelaciones de Serbal. Sin ninguno de los artefactos del futuro la Tierra estaba condenada. Y lo más importante era que...

—¿Eso significa que Titanium está muerto? —Pregunto Crystal asustada.

—Eso parece —respondió Oak serio—. Algo ha hecho que la historia cambiase lo suficiente para que Titanium no naciera, y uniendo los hilos con el paradero de Diamond, tal vez...

—Yo tenga que ver con la desaparición de Titanium —dijo Diark por encima de ellos.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió de ver a Diamond por sobre sus cabezas, flotando junto a sus botas gravitaciones. El chico bajo y mantuvo una sonrisa intrigante. Oak y Serbal se acercaron a interrogarlo.

—¿A dónde fuiste Diamond? —Pregunto Oak preocupado por la situación—. ¿Porque aun conservas tus botas y tus guantes?

—Digamos que, supe protegerme de la singularidad —dando un paso hacia ellos.

Se sintió un poco de tensión en el ambiente. Todos los Holders sabían que Diamond se comportaba de una manera muy extraña.

—Diamond, ¿porque te fuiste de la casa sin avisar a tu madre y a mí? —Preguntó Valeria con un poco de miedo—. Nos tenías muy preocupadas.

—Lamento eso, tenía algunos asuntos que resolver con Titanium —mirando fijamente a Valeria.

—¿Que asuntos? —preguntó Crystal preocupada.

—Solo le aclare que no puedes jugar con la continuidad del espacio tiempo —volteando a mirar a Platinum—. Titanium era hijo nuestro, Platinum, sin embargo eso no pasara, nunca.

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido ante la revelación de los padres de Titanium. Platinum estaba sonrojada y a la vez preocupada por la voz fría que uso Diamond para darles la noticia.

—¿A qué te refieres con que eso no pasara? —preguntó Platinum asustada y con bastante miedo.

Diark le dedico una sonrisa sádica que la hizo retroceder hasta chocar con Pearl. Cuando Oak trato de replicar, Diark toco rápidamente su collar para invocar a su siguiente carta. Una brecha en el cielo se hizo presente y de ahí salió Palkia, atendiendo al llamado de Diark.

—Señores y señoras, les presento la poderosa Gamma Stone, capaz de controlar a cualquier pokémon de forma ilimitada —el chico sonrió y se elevó—. Debo agradecértelo Platinum, si nunca le hubieses dado el collar a Diamond no podría estar aquí.

Platinum recordó el exacto momento cuando encontró dicho objeto, un objeto que había convertido a Diamond en un sujeto atemorizante, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Diark le ordenó a Palkia que creara un domo temporal que dejase atrapados a todos los presentes. Yvonne y Gold trato de atravesar el domo, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Estaban completamente aislados del mundo exterior.

—¡Sacanos de aquí! —grito White con desesperación.

—No puedo, si quiero salvar este mundo necesito limpiarlos —dijo aquel chico sádico mientras cargaba sus guantes.

—¡Dia! —gritó Pearl mientras se acercaba a su amigo

El chico rubio se acercó hasta su amigo, sabía que el verdadero Dia estaba ahí. Aunque trataron de detenerlo, Pearl hizo honor a su valor y le plantó cara al enemigo.

—¿Que ocurre Pearl? —preguntó Diark de manera fría—. ¿Decepcionado porque Platinum no fue tuya como en otros universos?

—No sé quién seas, ni cual sea tu plan, pero estoy seguro que Diamond no te dejara hacerlo —dijo con bastante miedo, estaba determinado a ayudar a su amigo a recuperar el control—. Sé que él me escucha y podrá luchar contra ti.

—El sigue aquí, pero me cedió el control para poder salvar el multiverso —dijo mientras un aura gris lo rodeaba—. Supongo que tendré que enseñarte quien tiene el con...

Diark se disponía a dar un golpe fulminante a Pearl, pero antes de que el guante tocara la cara del rubio, Diark se quedó paralizado. Seguido de eso, el ente comenzó a sentir un gran dolor que le hacía retorcer los músculos. Su aura comenzó a disminuir y lentamente fue cayendo hasta terminar en posición fetal.

Algo le impida actuar, algo le estaba hacia perder el control, algo hacia latir fuertemente su corazón y le empujaba hacia afuera. Diamond había hecho acto de presencia, quería recuperar su cuerpo.

En el laberinto de su mente, Diamond logro ejercer una extraña presión que venía desde su interior. En aquel rincón oscuro, el chico logro zafarse de las ataduras del subconsciente y usar todo el control de sus emociones para poder tomar el control, escapar de su palacio mental.

Mientras Diark agonizaba en el suelo, su madre trato de ayudarlo, pero todos le impidieron acercarse por seguridad. Oak y Serbal decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era congelarlo, pero Palkia protegía al portador del collar.

Yellow trato de hablar con Palkia, pero la fuerte conexión entre el collar y Palkia era tan poderosa como para hacer sangrar la nariz de Yellow y mandarla a volar contra el domo.

—No pude escucharlo, solo se oía un ruido que podría dejar sordo a cualquiera —dijo Yellow con miedo.

Quitarle el collar no era una opción, acercarse demasiado podría terminar en algo trágico.

Mientras todos observaban Diark en el piso, Diamond libraba una lucha por recuperar el control.

Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, la pequeña cúpula que rodeaba la conciencia de Diamond empujaba hacia afuera a la energía maligna.

—No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos —dijo Diamond, concentrándose para tener el control de su cuerpo.

—Y yo no te dejare que arruines mis planes —la extraña voz de aquel hombre de negro se hacía presente, ejerciendo presión sobre la esfera.

El chico realmente se esforzaba, trataba de volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo, aquella energía se había hecho más fuerte ahora que volvió a poseer a alguien. Con fuerza, aquella presión se hizo tan fuerte que la esfera se empezó a romper, Diamond estaba concentrado al máximo, pero perdía contra una magia milenaria.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la magia logro atravesar la esfera y perforar su mente. La esfera se había roto, la energía volvió a tomar el control. La mente de Diamond debería ser contenida. Aquella energía decidió hacer lo que antaño realizo con aquella reina de Hoenn, en lugar de relejar la mente de Diamond, la asimilo.

Mezclándose con ella, Diamond no tenía una conciencia. Diark finalmente había logrado bloquear la conciencia de Diamond de tal forma que el Diamond original no existía, la fusión se había logrado finalmente.

Diark finalmente se había calmado, fingiendo un leve llanto para despistar a Pearl. El rubio se acercó, pensando que Diamond había logrado ganar.

—¿Eres tu Diamond? —preguntó Pearl.

—No —respondió con cautela mientras se levantaba—. Soy Diark.

Sin perder el tiempo, un aura gris oscuro recubrió por completo el cuerpo de Diark, lo peor estaba por comenzar. Diark tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Pearl y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. El golpe fue tan fuerte que pudo sacarle tres dientes y algo de sangre.

—Y yo los borrare —dijo observando el rostro magullado de Pearl.

Ante la cara de horror de todos, Diark golpeo salvajemente a Pearl en la cara sin parar, quería hacerle pagar el casi frustrar sus planes. Golpe tras golpe, la vida de Pearl se fue desvaneciendo mientras su cráneo se rompía y la sangre manchaba la miraba psicópata de Diark.

Los golpes se detuvieron cuando la vida del rubio se había esfumado, mientras todos miraban de forma atónita y horrorizada al que antaño fue un pacífico chico. Los Holders de Johto trataron de sacar a sus pokémon para defenderse, pero Diark pudo controlarlos con facilidad con su collar, poniéndolos en su contra.

—Ese truco no les servirá ahora —Diark dejo en el suelo el cadáver de Pearl—. Puedo hacer que sus aliados los maten, pero me reservare ese lujo.

Aunque con miedo, Yellow trato de acercarse a Pearl para intentar hacer algo, pero Diark fue tras ella y la arrincono.

—No podrás salvarlo, a ninguno de ellos —tomándola tambien del cuello de la camisa—. Pagaras por lo que me hiciste.

—¡Dejala! —grito Crystal mientras corría hacia Diark.

Diark respondió dándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas y lanzándola contra los Black y White. Aquel golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle las costillas. Diark se había vuelto más fuerte gracias a la fusión completa.

—No podrán pararme, todos aquí deberán ser borrados —cargando al máximo su guante y apuntando al rostro de Yellow—, solo así podre salvarlos.

A pesar de los gritos y llantos, Diark cargo un potente rayo de energía que desintegro por completo la cabeza de Yellow. La chica del Bosque Verde había muerto, dejando un cadáver sin cabeza.

La siguiente en la lista fue Platinum, quien fue elevada gracias a Palkia y llevada ante Diark, quien la sujeto con los brazos y puso una de sus manos en su vientre.

—Por-por favor no, Dia —dijo llorando, esperando piedad.

—Dia ya no existe, así como no aquellas tantas veces que en otras realidades te acostaste con otros —Diark cargaba su guante—. Es una verdadera lástima que tú vientre no podrá llevar el fruto de su amor, pero no te preocupes, en el siguiente lo hará.

Y sujetándola fuertemente, un rayo de energía atravesó el vientre de la heredera, abrazándose por inercia a su asesino. Diark se manchaba de muerte y los demás trataban de huir, pero no había escape.

—¡Hijo, para con esto! —grito la madre de Diamond.

Diark respondió al grito apuntándole con sus guantes. La madre no podría creer que su propio hijo estaba a punto de quitarle la vida. Diark soltó el cadáver de Platinum y lanzo otro rayo, pero Gold logro apartar a la señora del rayo.

Diark se enfureció y tomo a Gold del cuello y lo miro con los ojos más llenos de rabia del mundo.

—Tú me humillaste, me destruiste y osaste dañar lo que más quería —apretando con más fuerza al chico—. Es una lástima que no tengas la fuerza que tu homólogo de otro universo.

—Supongo que mi otro yo te pateo el trasero —dijo mientras sentía como su oxigeno era cortado lentamente.

—Pero ya no más.

—Solo hazlo, maldito asesino.

Diark apretó y destrozo el cuello de Gold, dejándolo sin vida y tirado en el suelo. Cuando quiso darse la vuelta, sintió un golpe en su espalda. Al girarse, Black estaba retándolo.

—No importa que no tenga la musculatura, aún tengo las técnicas —Black tenía miedo, pero creía que tendría una oportunidad.

—Black, es una lástima que nunca hayas viajado al planeta, hubiésemos obtenido un poder asombroso, como el mío —dijo Diark—. No podrás vencerme.

Black trato de golpear a Diark, pero este lo esquivo y, tomando a Black con el rostro lo tiro bruscamente contra el piso, incrustándolo. La energía había logrado aumentar el poder de ataque de Diamond, estaba al mismo nivel que Black entrenado.

—En aquel planeta logramos fusionarnos y obtener un poder increíble, pero creo que ya he logrado la fusión perfecta —dijo Diark mientras aplastaba más a Black.

Finalmente, Diark piso con fuerza el abdomen de Black, aplasto sus costillas y pulmones. Black, el único que tal vez podría ayudar había muerto.

Cuando Diark vio a los demás, solo pudo encontrarse rostros de pánico y desesperación, los llantos de su madre y Valeria, los sonidos de dolor de Crystal y la ira que emanaban los demás. Una lagrima se resbalo por las mejillas del villano, debía terminar con esto pronto.

Palkia hizo desaparecer el domo, pero cuando trataron de huir, el pokémon los junto a todos en un solo punto. Diark se elevó junto al pokémon y comenzó la carga al máximo de sus guantes, adicionada con el plus de energía que consiguió gracias a su fusión. Cuando logro cargarlos al máximo, apunto hacia el grupo.

—Su muerte solo será el inicio de una nueva historia, una donde reinara la paz —dijo apuntando con fuerza—. Los veré hasta entonces.

Sin perder el tiempo, lanzo un poderoso rayo energético que impacto con la fuerza de una bomba nuclear. Diark logró escapar gracias a la ayuda de Palkia. Dejando un enorme resplandor que podía verse desde Pueblo Hojaverde, una explosión que había destruido ciudad Marina.

Los Pokedex Holders, los héroes de la Tierra había muerto, tal como en el futuro que se había alertado... o almenos, casi todos.


	5. Capitulo 5: Poder

_**Bueno chicos, les traigo el capitulo cinco y ultimo de esta historia UwU.**_

 _ **Espero que les hayas gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla.**_

 _ **Con esta historia doy inicio a la segunda saga de mi Au "BeforeHistory", espero realmente les guste esta** **continuación**_ _ **UwU**_

 _ **Sin mas, espero les agrade este ultimo capitulo y** **estén**_ _ **al pendiente de las siguientes historias de esta saga, les aseguro que les encantaran.**_

 _ **Se despide su amigo Trainer.**_

* * *

 _ ****_ ** _Capítulo_** _ **V (Final) : Poder**_

Columna Lanza, Sinnoh.

El altar construido en la cima del Monte Corona se encontraba tan solitario como siempre. Había un silencio fúnebre, la nieve se acumulaba en los bordes y el viento pegaba con fuerza. La Columna Lanza estaba tan tranquila como era de costumbre.

El suave sonido de unas botas cayendo rompió el silencio del lugar, Diark y Palkia se había teletransportado al punto más alto de toda la región. El aura gris oscura que envolvía a Diark se desvaneció de repente, sus mejillas se empaparon y un inmenso sentimiento de melancolía recorrió todo su ser.

—He acabado con todos ellos, les he privado de la maravilla de la vida —dijo Diark mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara—. Tuve que hacerlo, no había otra alternativa. Sin embargo, me siento mal.

Diark no había contemplado algo cuando asimilo a Diamond, fusiono todos sus ideales y ganas de poder con las emociones y la bondad del chico. Comenzó a sentirse humano, a sentir empatía.

—Debí haberlo previsto —mencionó al sentir aquella melancolía—. Al fusionarme con Diamond, mi espíritu adquirió su sentido de humanidad. Duele el saber que ellos ya no están, que nunca más estarán en esta realidad.

Por primera vez en su existencia pudo sentir grandes emociones. Sentía tristeza y culpa por haber matado a todos sus "amigos". Tenía unas fuertes ganas de acabar con su propia vida.

—Tal vez esto esté mal, ¿quién soy yo para decidir quien vive y quien muere?, ¿porque yo he de dirigir a todos los pueblos? —sin quererlo, Diark se empezaba hacer más humano—. Podría eliminarme aquí mismo, que la historia siga su curso y que nadie recuerde lo que aquí aconteció. Este universo volvería a estar congelado y a nadie más le importaría.

Diark lentamente se sentía menos el, sentía como la conciencia de Diamond le orillaba a tirar todo por la borda. La única forma que se le ocurrió fue manipularse así mismo, esa era la única forma.

—No, no es tiempo de sentimentalismos baratos —Diark limpio sus lágrimas—. Aún hay una causa por la que debo luchar, el multiverso necesita a alguien que los salve, alguien que haga pagar a todos por sus crimines.

Diark secó todas sus laminas y recordó todas aquellas frías escenas que vio antes de poseer a Diamond. Su objetivo era llevar la paz, aunque fuera por la fuerza.

—Soy el único que puede parar las atrocidades cometidas, el único que puede comandarlos a todos al camino de la paz —dijo mientras volteaba al cielo—. Hare que este mundo sea reseteado y traeré paz para todos, no habrá necesidad de que Titanium vuelva al pasado, de que nadie muera y de que ningún psicópata con ganas de venganza destruya la Tierra —tocando su gamma stone—. Yo los protegeré y los guiare a la paz que tanto han esperado.

Con todo eso dicho, Palkia rugió con fuerza para poder ser teletransportados al último lugar que le faltaba por "limpiar"; Kepler-275B.

[...]

Kepler-275B

Aquel planeta que daba tantos problemas a la Tierra no era muy diferente a esta. Kepler-275B era un planeta rocoso que contaba con las características adecuadas para sustentar la vida; agua líquida, temperatura ambiente, atmosfera y un potente campo magnético que lo protegía de los rayos solares de su estrella madre. Aquel planeta era solo dos veces menor que la Tierra, pero podía sustentar la vida.

El suelo del planeta estaba cubierto por una fina capa de óxido de hierro, lo que le daba una apariencia rojiza. El agua ocupaba apenas tres quintas partes de la superficie total. Aunque el suelo estuviera repleto de óxido ferroso, algunos árboles lograban crecer para dotar de oxígeno al planeta, aunque su principal fuente de oxigeno eran los mares. Las montañas más grandes albergaban bosques por la casi nula cantidad de óxido que había en el suelo.

Diark y Palkia aparecieron en una de aquellas montañas, aterrizando en un precioso bosque con árboles morados y pasto del mismo color.

—Este planeta tiene mucho parecido con Marte, me pregunto si habrá sido un capricho de los dioses —dijo mientras se secaba sus últimas lágrimas.

Diark observo el bello paisaje en el que estaba inmerso. Aquellos extraños arboles tenían frutos que llamaban a ser comidos por sus extraños colores vivos. Algunas flores lograban crecer en aquel inhóspito pero reconfortante lugar. Diark camino un poco hasta llegar el final de la montaña.

Se notaba la línea entre el suelo toxico y el que estaba listo para permitir la proliferación de la vida vegetal. Abajo de sus pies se encontraba una gigantesca explanada roja, unas planicies que no albergaban ningún tipo de vegetación más allá de las extrañas algas que crecían en pequeños lagos. Lo único que se podía destacar eran dos cosas, las cosas más importantes para Diark; la nave donde los holders habían llegado y la gigantesca torre dorada que tenía una inmensa y luminosa esfera en la cima.

—Interesante, ellos alcanzaron a llegar antes de los previsto —concluyó al ver que la nave se encontraba con la puerta abierta—. Aun no estoy seguro si podre controlar el poder de los parásitos. La gamma stone fue creada para controlar a cualquier pokémon, pero no estoy seguro si servirá en para criaturas de otros mundos.

Sus preguntas serian resueltas cuando escucho un ruido atrás de él.

La forma de vida más abundante en aquel era una criatura parecida a un Ditto con ojos y un núcleo de color rojo rubí. Aquellos parásitos tenían la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier otra criatura, pero su mayor habilidad era la capacidad de apoderarse de otras entidades y dotarlas de un poder descomunal. Esos parásitos lograban acoplarse a cualquier forma de vida y brindarles grandes habilidades como lo eran volar, lanzar ataques de energía, fuerza, resistencia y velocidad. Habían evolucionado para poder sobrevivir de manera casi ilimitada.

Una de aquellas criaturas había logrado encontrarlos y adopto la figura de Palkia. Cuando el pokémon legendario trato de atacar, Diark le ordenó que se detuviera para poder comprobar su teoría. Tocó su collar y le pidió a la criatura que volviese a su forma normal. Aunque la criatura trato de golpearlos con un Corte Vacío, su cuerpo se quedó congelado y su núcleo de color rojo rubí se volvió azul zafiro. El parasito se deformo para volver a su forma de plasma morada con ojos azules.

—Esto no podría salir mejor, la gamma stone es una piedra increíble —Diark se acercó lentamente a la dócil criatura—. Pequeño, tengo entendido que puedes aumentar las capacidades de los demás —tocando su collar—. Quiero que te unas a mí como si fueses una armadura y me brindes todo ese poder.

Sin esperar mucho, la criatura aumento de tamaño y, sin contar la cabeza, se enrollo en todo el cuerpo de Diark. La sensación de tener aquella cosa en tu cuerpo se sentía como miles de pinchos uniéndose a tu piel. El dolor punzante hacia que Diark casi se tirara por el dolor, pero la resistencia de su cuerpo lo hacía soportarlo. El parasito logro unirse a sus botas y guantes para lograr "fusionarse" de alguna manera.

El resulto fue una elegante armadura futurista; unas elegantes grebas se habían formado en sus piernas, su pecho tenía un peto bastante rudimentario y elegante con aquel núcleo azul en el centro, sus brazos tambien estaban protegidos y sus botas y guantes estaban modificados para ser hasta diez veces más destructivos.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo mientras sentía el inmenso poder que ahora fluía en su interior—. Realmente estas criaturas son asombrosas.

Aunque su poder había incrementado, aun no era suficiente para sus planes. Diark buscaba un poder más allá de los límites, un poder que lo pondría por encima de todo lo visto en el multiverso. Con aquella fuerza, Diark lograría salvarlos a todos y llevar aquella paz que tanto deseaba.

—Necesito encargarme de Red y los demás —Diark observo como se elevaba una nube de humo cerca de aquella gran torre—. Esa es mi llamada.

Diark le ordenó a Palkia que se ocultara y esperara sus órdenes. Utilizando sus nuevas habilidades, voló rápidamente hasta aquella torre de energía. La velocidad que alcanzo era tan alta que tuvo que generar un aura para que su rostro no se dañara por el rozamiento con el aire.

[...]

La entrada de la gigantesca torre dorada era bastante pequeña y rustica; el marco estaba hecho de barrotes de hierro y la puerta era de cristal con una perilla de hierro.

El complejo de la falda de la torre se componía de algunos laboratorios, algunas viviendas, inmensos jardines morados y azules, y algunas fuentes que recordaban extrañamente a las fuentes de la mansión de los Berlitz. Casi al final de la construcción se alzaban de manera imponente unos tubos rojos que rodeaban todo el perímetro de la construcción. Aquella estructura era un potente acelerador de partículas que apenas estaba en construcción.

Cuando Diark logro acercarse lo suficiente al origen del humo, unos ruidos lo alertaron de algo más. El chico se acercó al origen del ruido y pudo ver como una chica con un traje de astronauta sin casco corría hacia las afueras del complejo, detrás de ella la perseguían diez extrañas criaturas moradas parecidas a un Infernape. Diark supo que era el momento de actuar.

Diark siguió de cerca la persecución hasta que la chica se quedó sin salida.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Sapphire al verse acorralada por sus captores.

Los diez extraños Infernape la arrinconaron y la observaron fijamente, esperando el momento adecuado. Uno de ellos sostenía un dispositivo parecido a un rifle, pero esta arma lanzaba chispas capaces de paralizar a cualquier ser vivo.

—Supongo que no me queda más opción que pelear mano a mano —dijo para sus adentros, no podía usar a sus pokémon debido a la inmensa bola de energía que estaba sobre sus cabezas—. Mald...

Antes de que Sapphire pudiera correr y tratar de golpear a uno de los pokémon, Diark se abalanzó contra el Infernape armado y lo mando a volar de un solo golpe. La chica salvaje se quedó en shock al ver a "Diamond" en aquel lugar.

—No es muy prudente tratar de plantarle cara a un pokémon a mano limpia —dijo Diark en medio de los pokémon.

—¡Diamond! —Gritó al ver el rostro del chico—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, todos los Infernape se lanzaron contra él. Diark logro elevarse a tiempo y ponerse justo delante de la chica salvaje.

—Te explicare en un minuto —dijo Diark, apuntando al grupo de los pokémon.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Diark decidió acabar con ellos utilizando sus guantes mejorados. Usando el poder del parasito y el de sus guantes, Diark logro disparar un potente rayo de plasma que desintegro a los nueve pokémon en un segundo. El rayo fue tan fuerte que logro alcanzar uno de los tubos del acelerador.

—Ahora sí, ¿qué me decías? —preguntó Diark, una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomaba por su rostro.

—¡Por Arceus!, ¿cómo conseguiste hacer eso? —pregunto anonada la chica, se había caído al suelo de la impresión al ver tal ataque.

—Resumámoslo en que tuve una pequeña ayuda del futuro —sonriendo y dándole la mano para que se levantara—. Escucha, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero un sujeto vino del futuro y nos avisó de este mal. Me dio estas armas y me enviaron a salvar a los demás.

Sapphire no podía creer la información que el chico le contaba, sin embargo, ya había visto suficiente dentro de la torre. Aunque le parecía extraña la actitud de Diamond, la prioridad era salvar a sus amigos.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunto Diark un poco ansioso.

—Están hasta donde se ven esas ventanas azules —apuntado a unos cincuenta metros hacia arriba de la torre—. Algo adentro nos atacó y...

Sapphire fue interrumpida cuando un rayo eléctrico golpeó con fuerza el estómago de Diark, haciéndolo caer. Su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse por la electricidad que saltaba sobre el para encontrar una salida. El atacante era el Infernape armado, quien estaba herido por el golpe que recibió.

Cuando el pokémon trato de dispararle a Sapphire, Diark se levantó y la electricidad que emanaba se comenzó a concentrar en su guante derecho.

—Debiste haberte quedado sin actuar —dijo Diark apuntando al pokémon.

Diark lanzó toda la electricidad que había recibido, impactando directamente en el pecho del pokémon. El último captor estaba fuera de combate.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sapphire preocupada.

—Sí, la armadura me protege de todo tipo de daño —mirando la habitación que la chica le había indicado—. ¿Qué fue lo que los atacó?

—Fue algo extraño, cuando subimos nos encontramos una sala con seis capsulas y unos extraños tanques, luego salió un Infernape algo anciano que sostenía un bastón con una pequeña piedra y le ordeno a esas cosas que nos capturaran, yo fui la única que logro salir de ahí.

—Ya veo, es una suerte que no hayan acabado contigo —dijo Diark con una sonrisa inquietante.

—Pero los demás están ahí —dijo la chica, preocupada por sus amigos—. ¡Debemos ayudarlos!

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Sapphire —apuntándole a la altura del corazón—. Yo los ayudare a todos.

Sin más contratiempos, Diark lanzo un pequeño rayo que atravesó el pecho de Sapphire, destruyendo su corazón. Lo último que pudo ver y oír al caer al suelo fue ver a Diark elevándose y decir: "Esta va por aquella vez en Hoenn".

Diark solo mantenía su fachada para saber el lugar exacto donde se encontraban los demás. Quería matarlos rápido antes de que adquirieran el parasito y se volvieran en una amenaza. Uno solo no era un problema, cinco sí. Diark se alzó rápidamente y llego a la habitación. Rompió la ventana de un puñetazo y entro de golpe.

La habitación en la que entro Diark era completamente blanca. Había tres pantallas con información acerca de algunos experimentos, en unas mesas había algunos papeles referentes a investigaciones sobre los parásitos. A los laterales de la habitación se encontraban dos puertas que conducían a un ascensor y a un despacho. Arriba de su cabeza había un barandal de metal completamente vacío, iluminado por algunas luces led rojas.

Lo que llamó a Diark fueron las seis capsulas que se encontraban frente a él. Dos estaban vacías, pero las otras mantenían encerrados a Red, Green, Ruby y Emerald, todos estaban desmayados. Las pantallas reflejaban el estado de salud de cada uno de ellos.

—Bueno, supongo que ese mono se llevó a Blue a otro lugar —acercándose a las capsulas—. No puedo permitir que ustedes frustren mis planes.

Diark apunto a la capsula donde se encontraba Red. Si lanzaba un ataque demasiado potente, la estructura colapsaría por completo. El chico hizo que el cañón por donde lanzaba energía se hiciera muy pequeño. Apunto a la cabeza de Red y con un fino rayo de energía logro atravesar la cabeza del chico, matándolo.

Una alarma de alerta comenzó a sonar conforme los signos vitales de los demás comenzaron a desaparecer. Diark había asesinado a los cuatro.

—¿Quién eres tú y que demonios has hecho? —un gritó interrumpió la sonrisa sádica de Diark.

Cuando el chico volteo hacia el balcón de arriba, pudo ver aquel Infernape que Sapphire le había contado. Era un Infernape con una gran barba y con el fuego de su cabeza de color azul, llevaba puesto un peto de hierro y sostenía un cetro con una brillante piedra verde.

—Pensé que nunca vendrías —dijo Diark.

—Eso no responde mis malditas preguntas —replico.

—Mi nombre es Diark, he venido a detener tus estúpidos y mal llevados planes —elevándose hasta aquel camino flotante que estaba por encima de su cabeza—. Perdona que te lo diga, Napo, pero tu plan para eliminar a los humanos es muy trillado.

—¿Co-cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —Preguntó asustado— y ¿cómo es que sabes mi plan?

—Honestamente me da demasiada flojera explicártelo, puedo hacerlo en tu siguiente vida, amigo.

Diark ponía sentir el miedo que Napo le tenía, la habilidad de Diamond le hacía capaz de sentir eses horror que aquel Infernape experimentaba. Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio como el pokémon traro de mandarlo usando su cetro.

—Ahórratelo Napo, la piedra que tienes ahí es una theta stone, es realmente inútil comparado con esta —Diark le mostro su gamma stone—. Tu piedra solo puede controlar pokémon normales, la mía puede controlar a todos, incluso a ti.

Napo retrocedió al ver aquella piedra y escuchar esa información. Diark estaba confiado, solo tenía que matar a Blue, utilizar la tecnología del pokémon para crear su poderoso artefacto y finalmente asesinarlo. Luego podría ejecutar sus planes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? —preguntó el pokémon asustado.

—Dime ahora mismo donde esta Blue —respondió con seriedad.

—Si quieres a Blue —dijo mientras su piedra brillaba—, la tendrás.

Como Diark lo supuso, Blue rompió una las paredes de la sala y lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo mando volando hacia afuera de la torre. Napo le había ordenado a la chica que se encargara de Diark.

Antes de caer al piso, Diark utilizó sus propulsores para elevarse hasta donde se encontraba su enemigo. Miró a Blue portando aquel parasito que minutos antes había adquirido. La castaña era una guerrera sumisa y sin mente, solo obedecía las órdenes de aquel pokémon anciano.

—Esta debe ser alguna especie de escena poética —dijo Diark, apuntándole con su guante—. Jamás pensé que me enfrentaría a ti.

Diark abrió el combate con un rayo de plasma, rayo que fue esquivado con agilidad por Blue. La castaña se dirigió a toda velocidad para conectar algunos golpes al pecho de Diark, pero este se protegió usando sus brazos y logro sacársela de encima con un golpe certero en el estómago.

Blue retrocedió un poco por el dolor, el chico aprovecho la oportunidad y le golpeo en la espalda para mandarla al suelo. Diark se dio cuenta de que una Blue recién controlada no era rival para él. Él descendió rápidamente, pero Blue lo sorprendió, lanzado un poderoso rayo que estuvo a punto de impactar contra Diark, pero pudo esquivarlo con facilidad.

—Ni siquiera los enemigos más fuertes de este lugar pueden hacerme frente —dijo mientras se acercaba más rápidamente a Blue.

La castaña se veía bastante cansada de apenas recibir dos golpes, el poder de su enemigo era increíble. Diark decidió comenzar su ataque, golpeándola repetidamente en el estómago y la cara. Blue no tenía conciencia de sí misma, pero podía sentir el profundo dolor de cada puñetazo conectado en su abdomen y en su rostro. Diark la tomo de los cabellos y la llevo hacia la torre, golpeándola contra la anaranjada pared de hierro.

Blue, aunque estaba completamente adolorida, trato de lanzar un ataque de energía directamente a quema ropa sobre su adversario. El ataque fue directo, pero no efectivo. Diark hizo gala de su poderosa defensa para poder soportar el golpe. En represalia por el ataque, Diark acertó un oportuno puñetazo en el estómago, sujeto el brazo de la chica y lo rompió.

Blue comenzó a derramar sangre por su boca, una sangre que salía por las orillas de la máscara que cubría su cara. Incluso el parasito había dejado de cubrir esa parte del cuerpo. Diark era el ganador de esta batalla.

—Tú y ese pokémon son los únicos que mantienen este universo —dijo mientras miraba las caderas de la chica—. Antes de eliminarte, pediré esto para llevar.

Diark tomo una de las pokeball vacías del cinturón de Blue. Usando el poder de su piedra, le ordenó al parasito abandonar a la chica. La criatura dejo el cuerpo de la chica y fue capturado por él chico. Las pokeball servían para capturarlos.

Ya sin el parasito, Blue había caído en shock debido a la golpiza recibida. Diark decidió acabar con ella rompiéndole el cuello y lanzándola al vacío desde una altura de casi cuarenta metros. La última holder de aquel universo había muerto. Ya no quedaba ningún héroe capaz de vencer a aquel loco de Diark.

Diark se elevó y volvió a la sala donde estaba un Napo completamente aterrorizado. Él chico se acercó con rapidez al pokémon mostrando una sonrisa sádica.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú? —preguntó Napo, temblando de pánico.

—Soy el que ha venido a traer la paz al multiverso entero —dijo de manera imponente.

—No es posible que hayas asesinado a esa chica, has echado a perder todos mis malditos planes.

—Tus planes eran absurdos, imbécil —dijo Diark—. Planeabas enviar a los seis chicos a destruir a toda la humanidad sin pensar en ningún minuto que alguien en la Tierra podría idear alguna idea para vencerlos, fue muy arrogante pensar que podías enviarlos solos.

Napo estaba aterrad. Llenándose de valor, el pokémon trato de acertar un A Bocajarro a Diark, pero él chico le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen, haciendo que el pokémon se arrodillara.

—Escuchame bien, conozco todo sobre ti —Diark recordó toda la información recolectada sobre ese universo—. La familia Berlitz te envió en una misión espacial, cruzaste un agujero de gusano y terminaste en este planeta.

—¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? —preguntó Napo, aun agachado.

—No soy de aquí, viaje por el multiverso y me interese mucho en ustedes —hincándose para ver más del cerca al pokémon—. En especial, me interesó tu tecnología. Un simple pokémon y un poco de radiación fueron suficientes para que se pudiese desarrollar la tecnología necesaria para encerrar pokémon.

—Entonces, lo que tú quieres es...

—Así es, quiero tu completa colaboración —Diark toco su collar—. Quiero que me digas cómo pudiste encerrar en una cúpula a Arceus.

—Sí, señor —Napo se levando, completamente controlado por la gamma stone.

Efectivamente. Napo había llegado a Kepler 275B gracias a un agujero de gusano que se abrió cuando el salía de la Tierra. El pokémon había adquirido inteligencia al recibir la radiación del agujero de gusano, había ganado la lotería evolutiva. Napo desarrollo un odio increíble hacia la humanidad, utilizando su theta stone (originalmente solo era una piedra mas que fue irradiada por la radiación del agujero de gusano) planeó una forma de aniquilarlos tanto a ellos como a los pokémon. Usando la fuerza de su piedra, el poder de miles de parásitos y una poderosa arma, logro encerrar al mismo creador del universo en una esfera que podía usar para robar energía.

—Déjeme llevarlo hacia donde guardamos el arma —dijo el pokémon, era completamente sumiso.

Ambos tomaron el ascensor que los llevo al laboratorio en la cima de la torre.

El laboratorio era completamente futurístico; las paredes eran de color cromo, las sillas y mesas metálicas relucían, las pantallas de las paredes mostraban la información de la celda de Arceus. En una de las paredes centrales se encontraba un artefacto parecido a una escopeta, esa es el arma que podía manipular el poder de los dioses.

Napo le mostro el funcionamiento del arma. El objeto lanzaba un ataque energético tan concentrado que lograba paralizar al objetivo y manipularlo a su antojo. La base de su energía dependía de la pequeña theta stone que estaba en su interior.

—Ya veo, fuiste muy ingenioso al crear algo así —dijo Diark, sosteniendo el arma.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Sin embargo, tengo una duda —Diark se acercó a las pantallas—. ¿El arma podría encerrar todo el poder de un pokémon en un objeto diminuto?

—No lo creo, la fuerza de la theta stone no es suficiente como para encerrar la energía del pokémon en un objeto diminuto —respondió Napo.

—¿Y con la gamma stone?

—Es probable que sí, podría encerrar el poder de un Rayquaza en una canica.

—Me sirve —Diamond observo los números que aparecían en la pantalla—. En mis viajes por el multiverso me encontré un sector muy interesante donde vi a un sujeto que poseía seis piedras que le daban el poder de un dios. He decidido hacer mi propia versión de ese poder, ¿cuánto tiempo te llevaría crear una versión mejorada de tu arma?

—De cinco a seis días sin descanso —Napo pensaba en cumplir la orden lo más rápido posible.

—Perfecto, pero tengo otros dos encargos.

Diark chasqueo los dedos y Palkia apareció por fuera de la torre, él chico le ordeno que apareciera frente a ellos los seis artefactos místicos que necesitaba; la lustresfera, diamansfera, girosfera, el orbe azul, el orbe rojo y el orbe verde. Aquellas seis piedras cayeron en una de las mesas del laboratorio.

—Necesito que hagas una versión reducida de estas seis piedras —ordenó Diark.

—¿Que tan pequeña? —preguntó Napo.

—Del tamaño de una megapiedra, y tambien necesitare que elabores un brazalete donde puedas incrustar las seis piedras y adquirir sus poderes —Diark se acercó a una puerta de metal y la arranco de un golpe, dejando ver una majestuosa armadura de oro—. Usa la misma tecnología con la que diseñaste tu traje.

—Entiendo —bajando la cabeza en señal de estar aceptando la petición—, pero tardaremos dos semanas en realizarlo.

—No te preocupes, tengo un máximo de tres semanas —dijo mientras destruía la poderosa armadura de Napo con un ataque energético—. Ponte a trabajar, ya.

Y así lo hizo, Napo utilizo su piedra para llamar a todos sus lacayos para que comenzaran con el trabajo que Diark les había encargado. Diark había obligado al pokémon a trabajar para él.

Para Diark le parecía una maravilla que aquel insignificante Infernape tuviese la tecnología suficiente para poder crear un arma con la cual controlar el poder de un pokémon. Más increíble le resultaba su armadura, una obra de ingeniería que le permitía almacenar energía y dársela al usuario, él chico tenía la fórmula perfecta para obtener el más descomunal de los poderes que el multiverso haya conocido.

Debido al largo tiempo que le esperaba por delante, Diark decidió planear su próxima estrategia. Necesitaba un buen plan si quería que todo saliera a la perfección. Diark se quedaría analizando a Napo las siguientes dos semanas mientras recolectaba datos y planeaba su próximo movimiento. No tenía la más mínima duda de que su plan terminaría saliendo a la perfección.

[...]

Kepler 275B

Las dos semanas pasaron sin mayores complicaciones. Napo y su ejército de parásitos lograron crear los artilugios que Diark ordenó; las piedras mágicas habían sido reducidas al tamaño de una simple megapiedra, el brazalete del poder fue creado basándose en uno de los mega-aros que traían los holders de Hoenn y el arma que sería capaz de encerrar a cualquier pokémon en las piedras estaba terminada.

Las personas en la Tierra decidieron optar por una opción más viable para salvarse. Los profesores que aún quedaban con vida adaptaron los pocos campos de fuerza que habían sido replicados de los originales traídos por el chico del futuro para crear un súper generador que cubrió la Tierra al completo y la mantiene segura de los rayos de la estrella. Sin embargo, se rindió un solemne homenaje a todos los holders que habían muerte en circunstancias misteriosas —nadie sabía quién había causado sus muertes—, la gente del planeta se despidió de los que alguna vez fueron sus héroes.

Durante todo este tiempo, Diark decidió entrenar un poco junto a los parásitos. Sus habilidades en combate aumentaron ligeramente al pelear contra aquellas formas de vida. Los parásitos eran bastante agresivos y fuertes, eran un buen enemigo para el chico, Diark sabía que cuando saliera al multiverso los ángeles buscarían su cabeza, necesitaba mejorar sus habilidades.

Sin embargo, Diark era consiente como su fusión con Diamond lo estaba cambiando lentamente. Sentía una gran tristeza al recordar a los holders, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Aunque sabía que al final él los salvaría, eso no evitaba que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. El corazón puro de Dia le dotaba de una gran debilidad; humanidad.

Diark trataba de no sentir aquellos sentimientos de culpa, pero el latir de su corazón se lo impedía. Maldijo a Diamond todo lo que pudo, aunque su cuerpo fuese increíble, su bondad lo hacia débil. Si no lograba controlarlo, esa humanidad le pasaría factura tarde que temprano. Incluso llego a sentirse sólo, un sentimiento profundo de soledad que Diark aprovecho para tratar de romper la humanidad de Diamond.

Sea como fuese, el día tan ansiado por Diark llego. Sus artefactos estaban listos para empezar con su plan de la conquista universal, una conquista para restaurar la paz en todo el multiverso.

Ese día, Diark voló hasta el laboratorio de Napo, donde el Infernape lo esperaba ansioso. A pesar de estar controlado, el sonido de las botas de su domador al golpear con fuerza el piso le hacia estremecerse. Con una postura imponente, Diark se posó frente a Napo.

—¿Has terminado mi encargo? —preguntó de manera impetuosa el chico.

—Así es, justo como lo ordenaste —respondió el pokémon, caminando hasta una mesa central.

Napo le mostro el primero de los artefactos que confeccionaron; el brazalete del poder. Era una pulsera demasiado parecida a un mega-aro, solo que este era de un color rojo con los bordes de color dorado brillante. En lugar de tener un hueco para una piedra activadora, el brazalete tenía seis huecos donde poner las piedras, además de que en la parte de adentro había unos misteriosos círculos que ocultaban unos afilados pinchos que suministrarían el poder de las piedras que el brazalete portara.

Napo tomo el brazalete del pequeño estante donde descansaba y se lo dio a Diark con sumo cuidado.

—Le hago entrega del brazalete del poder, fue diseñado con todas las especificaciones que ordenaste —dijo Napo.

—He de admitir que es muy elegante —dijo Diark mientras se colocaba el brazalete sobre su mano derecha—. ¿Cómo me brindara la energía de las piedras?

—Tiene un sistema de catalizadores que suministraran la energía a su cuerpo mediante unos pinchos que atravesaran tu mano.

—¿No encontraste una forma menos primitiva de darme la energía? —preguntó Diark con un poco de molestia.

—No creo que para usted sea un problema —respondió Napo con un poco de temor.

—¿Esta cosa no podría sobrecalentarse o explorar si uso todo el poder de las piedras al mismo tiempo? —preguntó Diark, intrigado.

—No, el sistema solo re direcciona la energía de las gemas a su portador, es completamente seguro.

Diark se cuestionó por un momento si Napo no se había equivocado, pero el sistema de su brazalete era igual que el de la armadura del pokémon, era poco probable que eso pasara.

—Bueno, ¿dónde están las piedras? —pregunto Diark.

Napo camino un poco hacia otro estante donde había un pequeño portafolio rojo. El pokémon lo llevo hasta Diark y presiono el botón que accionaba un mecanismo de apertura. El interior del portafolio tenía las seis piedras que Diark había ordenado crear en base de los objetos mágicos.

Diark contemplo con felicidad las seis esferas. Las piedras características de los pokémon Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Palkia, Dialga y Giratina, ahora eran seis diminutas piedras de un color apagado y con los símbolos que representan a cada uno de los pokémon enmarcados en ellas.

—Fascinante, has logrado algo increíble —dijo el chico, tomando el portafolio con las piedras.

—Tambien hemos concluido la elaboración del arma —mencionó Napo.

El pokémon se acercó al último estante que había. De un pequeño pilar dorado, Napo logró sacar una versión mucho más mejorada y compacta de su arma. El artilugio de control era parecido a una pequeña pistola laser; era completamente negra, con un pequeño compartimento cerca del gatillo para colocar una piedra y una pequeña muestra de la gamma stone.

—Hemos mejorar el arma con la que encerramos a Arceus, ahora debería ser capaz de poder capturar a cualquier ser en las piedras de poder —dijo el pokémon, entregándole el arma a Diark.

—Solo debo poner la piedra en el compartimento y seria todo, ¿no es así?

—Es correcto —respondió Napo.

Diark se sintió increíblemente feliz al recibir los artefactos de Napo. Al tener control del pokémon, él chico sabía que los artefactos no eran una trampa. El momento de su plan acababa de empezar.

—Te estoy agradecido por esta labor —confesó Diark.

—Se lo agradezco, mi señor —respondió Napo.

Teniendo todo lo que necesitaba en su poder, Diark no le veía el más mínimo sentido a seguir manteniendo a Napo con vida. Él chico sabía que debía acabar con el pokémon si quería que el universo se reseteara, pero quería darle un pequeño premio por todo su trabajo. Él chico se acercó a una de las computadoras que mantenía la jaula le Arceus y le dio una sencilla orden; eyectar la esfera al espacio en menos de dos minutos.

—Debido a tu gran trabajo, te daré el regalo que siempre ansiaste —dijo Diark

Él chico tomo al pokémon y lo llevo al balcón más alto de la torre. Ambos se encontraban a escasos metros de la enorme esfera de Arceus. Diark decidió quitarle el control mental a Napo, momento en el cual el Infernape comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y sentir un gran mareo que casi lo hacía caer al vacío.

—¿Que me pasó? —preguntó confundido el anciano pokémon.

—Estuviste bajo mi control por dos semanas, es normal que te sientas confuso.

—No recuerdo nada —dijo Napo aun aturdido.

—Ni lo harás, pero no te preocupes, no necesitaras memoria para lo que se avecina —dijo mientras indicaba con el dedo como los inmensos brazos que sujetaban la esfera comenzaban a retraerse.

Napo observo como su mayor logro comenzaba a entrar a fase de eyección. Se sintió furioso y humillado al ser utilizado otra vez por un humano. Un humano que parecía haber llegado del infierno solo para interferir en sus planes.

—Antes de que pienses en golpearme o algo, quisiera que vieras tu sueño realizarse —dijo Diark al sentir el calor de las llamas del pokémon.

Diark chascó los dedos y el poderoso Palkia hizo acto de aparición. Napo se asustó un poco de la presencia de la deidad, pero la orden que Diark le dio le impacto.

—Palkia, abre un portal por encima de la esfera que conecte este mundo con la Tierra —ordenó Diark.

La gamma stone hizo que Palkia obedeciera. El pokémon rugió y un gigantesco portal se abrió por encima de sus cabezas. De aquel portal ambos pudieron ver al planeta Tierra, la pequeña perla azul del cosmos, el planeta que Napo quería devastar ahora estaba frente a sus ojos.

—¿Acaso planeas? —preguntó Napo, incrédulo de lo que veía.

Diark solo le respondió con una sonrisa sádica. La esfera finalmente su eyectada hacia el portal, rayos comenzaron a salir disparados a todas direcciones, el origen era aquella cárcel que mantenía a Arceus encerrado y se dirigía hacia la Tierra.

Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro de Napo, finalmente la humanidad que tanto despreciaba desaparecería, su objetivo se había cumplido, aunque no como él lo esperaba.

La esfera cruzó el portal y se acercó rápidamente al planeta. Las personas en la Tierra vieron con horror como una misteriosa esfera dorada brillante se dirigía hacia la Tierra, una esfera del tamaño de una ciudad y con la energía de todo el cosmos contenida en ella.

El momento llego, la esfera dio impacto en Sinnoh, hogar de los mitos. El impacto fue tan energético que toda la superficie de la Tierra se carbonizo a solo tres segundos del impacto. Mientras la esfera se introducía en las entrañas del planeta, cientos de poderosos volcanes eyectaron toneladas del magma al espacio, la Tierra comenzó a desquebrajarse como un huevo. Cuando la esfera llego al núcleo, el planeta no soporto toda la energía y finalmente exploto en miles de pedazos. Diark le ordenó a Palkia crear una barrera para que la explosión no llegara hasta Kepler 275B para poder observar los fuegos artificiales.

Así fue como el planeta Tierra llego a su fin, todo lo que alguna vez fuimos, somos y seremos desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La poderosa explosión convirtió a la hermosa perla azul en un cementerio de escombros cósmicos, lo único que quedo fue la enorme esfera que se dirigía hacia su siguiente víctima, el Sol, además de una diminuta esfera azul donde se encontraba un Dialga congelado.

Napo comenzó a reír de manera psicótica. Sus planes de destruir a la Tierra se habían cumplido, la humanidad que tanto daño le había hecho ya no estaba. Mientras el pokémon gozaba, Diark comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, ese enorme sentimiento de culpa lo acecho, había destruido a su propio planeta.

—No sé quién seas realmente, pero debo darte las gracias —dijo Napo, tratando de controlar sus risas—. Jamás pensé que hubiese alguien más enfermo que yo como para que destruyera el Tierra.

—Yo no estoy enfermo —dijo Diark enojado.

—Claro que sí, fuiste tú quien se atrevió a destruir su propio planeta y eliminar a su propia gente, tú no eres un humano, eres un demonio —respondió Napo de manera efusiva.

Diark trato de golpearlo, pero no podía negar su naturaleza, sabía que todas estas muertes estaban justificadas. Al final del día, el universo se resetearía y todo volvería a empezar de cero. Diark sabía que solo quedaba un ser que mantenía al universo vivo.

—Te he dado lo que querías, ya no te debo nada —menciono Diark mientras colocaba las piedras en su brazalete y guardaba el arma en su armadura.

—Te lo agradezco, no podría pedir más —dijo Napo mientras se acercaba al Diark.

—Sabes, me sorprende que en hayas tenido la capacidad de tener toda esta tecnología, es muy increíble.

—Milagros de la ciencia y la radiación.

—Tal vez, o tal vez sea un capricho de los dioses —dijo Diark con tono serio.

El rostro de Napo cambio de jovial a confuso al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres con capricho? —preguntó el pokémon.

—Piénsalo, ¿cómo es posible que un simple mono haya tenido la suerte de obtener una piedra de control, inteligencia sobre humana y los suficientes recursos como para lograr encerrar al mismo Arceus? —Diark mantenía un tono tan serio que daba miedo

—Simplemente fue mi astucia superior y un poco de suerte —respondió Napo mientras daba un paso hacía atrás.

—Obviamente no, los dioses crearon un universo demasiado fantástico y sin mucho sentido, pero me ha valido para conseguir los artefactos que necesito para conseguir el poder absoluto —Diark se elevó y se acercó a Palkia.

Napo sintió pánico al escuchar las palabras de Diark. Pensó en cuál sería el plan que el chico quería llevar acabo. Ahora que la Tierra estaba destruida, ya no habría un propósito que detuviera a Diark de asesinarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan ahora? —pregunto un temeroso Napo.

—Si quiero conquistar el multiverso necesito reiniciar este universo —dijo Diark con un tono de magnificencia.

—¿Cómo harás eso? —volviendo a preguntar.

—Veras, este universo se mantiene gracias a toda la gente importante que participara en él, sin embargo, todos los héroes y villanos han muerto, solo queda uno con vida —Diark comenzó a cargar un ataque—, y cuando esa última persona importante muera —con la ayuda de Palkia, Diark se teletransporto atrás de Napo—, este universo lo hará con él.

Antes de que Napo pudiese hacer algo, Diark lanzo un poderoso rayo de plasma atravesó el abdomen del pokémon, dejándolo sin vida. Cuando el rayo paro, Napo pudo observar su estómago al descubierto, su vida había terminado. Justó antes de morir, pudo ver el rostro sádico de Diark.

Finalmente, todos los seres importantes de aquel universo habían muerto, ya no quedaba nadie más, solo Diark. Esta historia había terminado de manera abrupta, ya no había nada más que contar, Diark ha ganado.

De pronto, en todo el universo comenzó a sentirse como retumbaba el propio espacio. Ondas de distorsión agitaban todo el cosmos de un lado a otro. Como Diark lo había predicho, el universo comenzaba a morir.

Diark miro con exaltación como todo el universo crujía y se retorcía, aquella burbuja del multiverso llegaba a su fin. Al horizonte del planeta pudo ver como una mancha blanca comenzaba a devorarlo todo. Una pantalla blanca se disponía a borrar al universo.

Antes de que la pantalla destruyera a Diark, el chico le ordenó a Palkia que ambos fueron llevados hacia el multiverso. El pokémon obedeció y ambos fueron transportados hacia el multiverso. Diark se encontraba en aquel oscuro lugar lleno de millones de burbujas que contenían distintos universos.

Diark pudo ver la burbuja del universo que se estaba borrando. La burbuja se hizo completamente blanca, desprendiendo un resplandor que podía verse a millones de años luz del lugar. Cuando la burbuja dejo de brillar, cayó en picada hacía el gigantesco mar que estaba bajo sus pies, sumergiéndose en aquellas extrañas aguas.

—No pasara mucho tiempo antes de que los ángeles me busquen, mientras mi universo se resetea, buscare los más poderosos pokémon para encerrarlos en las gemas y convertirme en el ser más poderoso del universo —dijo Diark como despedida, utilizando su gema para ir con Palkia hacia el siguiente universo.

Y así fue como una de las mayores amenazas del multiverso acabo con su propio universo y se dirigió hacia sus próximos objetivos. El mundo que Titanium trato de prever fue destruido, no quedaba nada, solo la perdición del multiverso. ¿Podrá Diark convertirse en el ser más poderoso?, solo el tiempo lo dirá.


End file.
